Harry Potter and the Lost Prophecy
by modernxxmyth
Summary: A 6th year story. Harry learns of a new, but lost, prophecy that could make or break Harry's life and the fate of the wizarding world. HG RH ships. PreHBP.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

_Only one couple was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died away from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too. _

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…_

_And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing—Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…_

_But Sirius did not reappear. _

"_SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"_

_He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry would pull him back out again…_

_But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back._

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry—"_

"_Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

"_It's too late, Harry—"_

"_We can still reach him—"_

_Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go… _

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…He's gone."_

Harry mumbled and thrashed in his sleep, "Sirius. Sirius, no Sirius! He's not dead. No, Sirius. He can't be. Sirius! No." Harry woke with a start in a cold sweat. The sweat, Harry realized soon after, was mixed with tears. Harry sighed. He missed his godfather so much. He didn't know how he was going to get through the summer. He found himself lying awake night after night thinking about his godfather's death. It had been his fault. All his fault. If Harry hadn't been so blind as to see that it was just a dream.

Harry let out a deep sigh of sadness. He checked the alarm clock on his nightstand. 3:46 am. With this, Harry realized it had already been his birthday for three hours and forty-five minutes. He was 16. _Oh yeah, great start for a birthday, _Harry thought to himself. Harry lied awake for five minutes when he noticed 6 objects out in the sky flying towards him. His first instinct was to close the window until he was able to make out that the 4 objects were actually three owls, and a fourth, declining slowly. It looked like it was falling, like the package tied around his ankle was much too large for him to carry. When he got closer, Harry could tell that that was, in fact, true. The owls landed on Harry's desk. Harry reached for the one who had been struggling, who happened to be Pigwidgeon. It was no wonder why Pig had been having trouble. He was a very small owl, and he had two different packages tied to him. Harry detached the packages from Pig. He hooted happily, and flew off to join Hedwig at her cage for a sip of water. Hedwig met him cheerfully. Harry decided to relieve the rest of the owls, and took off their packages too. The owls all flew off except for Pigwidgeon. Harry reached for Ron's letter first.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope you're well. I've been having a regular summer. Hermione wrote me and told me that she's off in Bulgaria, visiting Viktor Krum for the week! What is does she see in that git? Anyway, did you hear Ginny broke up with Dean? Thank God. I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to keep my temper under control. She said she just didn't like him enough. She's not sad or anything, so that's cool. Well, I hope you're birthday is good. See you when you arrive at—er—the…uh…place where we met last year during the summer. _

_Don't let the muggles keep you down,_

_Ron _

Harry reached for Ron's gift. He opened the package to reveal a book called The Chuddley Cannons: Unleashed. Harry laughed silently to himself, and reached for Hermione's letter, next. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're having a terrific birthday. It must be nice being sixteen now. I'm here in Bulgaria for the week, visiting Viktor. We're just friends now, but Ron obviously refuses to believe this. Sometimes that boy is so stubborn. How has your summer been? I'm sure it will get better. Have you received your Hogwarts supply list yet? I am so excited about all of the new subjects I will be taking (though not as many as my third year!) What fun! We'll be seeing you soon. _

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione _

Harry smiled and reached for the package. It was, of course, a book entitled, Wandless Magic and How to Use It. _Whoa, cool! _Harry thought. He moved on to the next letter, which was from Hagrid.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday. I hope it's real good. Can't wait ter see ya. _

_Hagrid_

Harry moved onto his gift. It was some rock hard treacle fudge. _Maybe it will soften up if I leave it by the heater. _Harry thought to himself. Harry reached for a letter with handwriting Harry recognized as Neville's. He opened up the envelope and read the letter quietly to himself.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday! I hope it's great. I'm sure you're going through a lot right now, and I am sorry for that. But don't worry, I know what you're going through. Hermione told me that you viewed Sirius as a father/brother type figure. Things will get better. Once again, happy birthday._

_Neville_

Harry smiled at Neville's words of help. Neville had never sent Harry a gift before, but Harry was grateful to be in contact with Neville. Neville didn't have many friends, so he was glad to be in correspondence with Neville. Harry opened the package, which revealed a remembrall. A grin spread across Harry's face. Harry remembered Neville's remembrall from his first year. It had gotten him on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was definitely grateful to Neville for that. Harry reached for the final letter and package. It was from Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you're birthday is good, well at least as good as it can be. I know you're going through a tough time right now, but you know things will get better. As you've already confided in me that things are improving. Snuffles will be missed by all of us here, even if Ron and Hermione keep avoiding the subject of that night in the Department of Mysteries. But, Harry, you have to remember that things are going to get better. This will become easier to deal with, eventually. But for now, all you can do is not blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, even if you believe it was. But remember, you didn't make Snuffles come that night. You didn't make him come to your aid. It was Snuffles's decision. But don't let that make you think that he made the wrong decision. What Sirius did was noble and kind. And you know that Sirius died how he would have wanted to die. In battle. And remember, Harry, Sirius hasn't left you. He's still with you. He will always be with you, no matter what. Whenever you need him he'll be there in your memory and in your heart. He'll be with all of us forever. And as usual, Harry, don't worry. I won't tell the others about the prophecy. You can do it when you're ready. Hope you get through your birthday and have a pleasant time. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Ginny _

Harry smiled as a few tears streaked down his face. Harry was grateful for Ginny's letters throughout the summer. Harry was able to confide in her, unlike Ron or Hermione. They just wouldn't understand what was going through Harry's mind and what he felt like. But Ginny had gone through much more than the rest of his friends. He had a lot in common with Ginny. The others just hadn't experienced what they had, so Harry found it much easier to talk to Ginny rater than Ron and Hermione. So that was why Harry chose to tell Ginny about the prophecy. Harry reached for the package. It was a box full of Chocolate Frogs, along with some Filibuster Fireworks. There were also a few Skiving Snackboxes in there too. Harry was tired. He wasn't getting much sleep lately. He really wished he could have gotten his hands on some Dreamless Sleeping Draught. Harry glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. It was 3:54 AM. He wanted to go back to sleep. He lay in bed trying to sleep for and hour, but images of Sirius's death came flooding bake into his memory. "Come on! You can do better than that!" His last words. Harry sat up, trying to shake the image from his mind. He decided to do a little bit of reading since he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He took out The Chuddley Cannons: Unleashed, and got out a flashlight. Harry opened the book. A loud WHOOSH came from the book as it opened. "Oh no," Harry mumbled to himself. Harry quickly threw all of his gifts and letters under the loose floorboard. Harry jumped into bed, after tossing his glasses onto his nightstand. He lied still, pretending to be asleep just in the nick of time. Uncle Vernon came storming into his room seconds later. "BOY! IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE SOUND THEN NO FOOD FOR A WEEK!" He stormed out. Harry let out a deep breath. Stupid muggles. Harry hated muggles, non-magical people. Well, no he didn't hate muggles, just the muggles _he _lived with. The Dursley's hated everything about Harry, because they hated everything there was about magic. Harry now understood why he had to stay with his terrible aunt and uncle during the summer holidays, but that didn't make it any better. He had to stay with the dreaded Dursley's because the darkest, most evil wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, was out to kill him. This was because of a prophecy that had been made before Harry was born, stating this: "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

Harry replayed the words in his head over and over during the course of the summer. They seemed to haunt him. Those words meant something. Something huge. That he, sixteen year old Harry Potter, was the only one who could vanquish Voldemort. Those words meant that it all had to end with one of them killing the other. It had to end in murder either way. The night Harry discovered that prophecy must have been the worst day of his life. A tear rolled down Harry's cheek.

Harry lied awake for the rest of the night thinking about Sirius and the prophecy that had been hidden from him for so long. Harry thought about Ron and Hermione and how much he missed them. And then Harry thought about Ginny. She had sent him twelve letters over the summer, twelve _long_ letters. Ginny was the only one Harry wrote back to with _actual _replies. With Ron and Hermione, he'd just write something like, "I'm fine, can't wait to see you," every once and a while on a piece of parchment and send it off to Grimmauld Place. But with Ginny, he'd actually talk. It was nice.

Once 8:00 rolled around, Harry headed down stairs to eat some breakfast. He grabbed a decent sized muffin, put it on a plate, and was back in his room by 8:07. When he arrived he noticed two new owls sitting on his desk. One, with golden feathers, Harry recognized as Lupin's, but Harry decided to read the other letter first, after seeing it had the Hogwarts crest sealed on the back of the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. A list of books for next year is enclosed, as are your O.W.L Scores._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagal_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry let out a quiet gasp. He had totally forgotten about O.W.L. scores (Although he was sure Hermione hadn't). He looked at the piece of paper with the grades.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts………………………Outstanding_ _Herbology…………………………………………………………Exceeds Expectations_

_Charms……………………………………………………………………………………Outstanding_

_Transfiguration……………………………………………………………Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures…………………………………Outstanding_

_Potions………………………………………………………………Exceeds Expectations_

_Divination…………………………………………………………………………Dreadful_

_Astronomy……………………………………………………………………………Acceptable_

_History of Magic…………………………………………………………Dreadful_

"Oh no" Harry mumbled. He hadn't gotten the grade he had needed in potions to get into Snape's N.E.W.T. class. Harry had gotten one grade below it. Harry cursed under his breath. _How am I supposed to become an auror now? _He thought to himself. He let out a deep sigh. Harry was beginning to put the papers away, when he noticed another message in the envelope. Harry looked at in a befuddled manner. He picked up the parchment and read it silently to himself.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Due to the fact that an unnamed Slytherin prefect had been abusing his privileges, we have been forced to choose a new prefect to take his/her place. Sadly, none of the of-age Slythin's qualified for the position. Therefore, I saw it fit to choose to have a third prefect from another house. With this, I must offer you my congratulations, for you have now been made a new Gryffindor prefect. Your badge is enclosed. And please remember, when you first board the Hogwarts Express on September first, all prefects must report to the prefect carriage for instructions. See you September first. Have a good summer! _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Harry smiled brightly. He took his shiny prefect badge out of a teensy plastic bag in the envelope. "Awesome," Harry said quietly. Harry reached for the other letter. All the letter said was this:

_Be ready to leave at 11:00 AM. _

"Finally! I don't know if I can stand it here much longer." He neatly folded the rest of his letters and put them all in his trunk.

Harry spent the rest of the day lying around in the petunia patch outside the Dursley's house. He noticed that Mrs. Figg was watching him intently the entire time, most likely on Dumbledore's orders. He read and finished off the rest of his homework. That night during dinner, Harry heard a few news reports about mysterious deaths and disappearances among the muggles of England.

Harry didn't sleep well that night. His dreams were filled with high-pitched laughter, but surprisingly Harry didn't awake until 10:00 AM. When Harry checked the time, he cursed under his breath. He only had an hour to be ready for whoever was going to pick him up. He rushed through the next hour getting all his stuff together. He just barely had enough time to inhale a cereal bar when there was a knock on the door. Uncle Vernon froze. "BOY! GET THE DOOR!" Harry quickly answered the persistent knocking. It was Moody, Lupin, and Tonks.

"Hiya Harry!" Tonks said enthusiastically.

"Hey guys!" Harry exclaimed. They stepped inside. Uncle Vernon gave Moody a menacing look. Moody made a small sudden movement, like a big flinch, towards Uncle Vernon, and drew himself back. Uncle Vernon jumped backwards immediately. Harry laughed quietly to himself. Lupin, seeing this, leaned in towards Harry's ear and whispered, "I see you still have your sense of humor."

"Yeah, well…" Harry said waving aside any talk of Sirius, "it comes and goes."

"Naturally," replied Lupin.

"So, Harry, you ready?" Moody growled.

"Yeah."

Harry grabbed all of his things he could carry, whilst Tonks got the rest. She grinned at him.

"What's up Harry?" Tonks asked, trying to make small talk.

"Er—I dunno. The usual I suppose," Harry replied.

"Well we should probably get going," Moody barked.

They headed towards the door when Uncle Vernon, having gained a slight amount of courage, spoke up.

"So why are _three_ of you here to pick up Harry?"

Moody smirked and then replied, "We're his guard."

A look of confusion came across the plump muggles face.

"Why does Harry need a guard?" Uncle Vernon questioned the four wizards.

Lupin looked questioningly at Harry and asked, "You haven't told them?"

A slight grin came across Harry's face.

"Yeah, well I really didn't think they'd care much. I mean, they might actually be excited. Uncle Vernon would probably be ecstatic if I were to die or something." Harry replied casually.

"Die! You—you might die!" Aunt Petunia said in a gasp. All the color quickly drained from her face.

"So you didn't even mention Voldemort?" Tonks asked, gaping at Harry.

"Well I mentioned that he was back in action casually last summer, but nothing else. I mean, it's not like I actually talk to the people. This is the longest conversation I've had with them all summer."

Moody broke down in fits of laughter.

"One of us should probably tell them," Lupin said. "Well, as you know, Voldemort is back. Now he is in the open and out to kill Harry again. So, he has to travel with a guard, considering Voldemort could strike at any time."

Dudley's face became as white as chalk over the course of this five-way conversation, remembering the previous summer.

"Is that why those…those…DOYMENTOID THINGS WERE HERE LAST SUMMER!" Vernon screamed.

"Well that was what we thought, but it turned out it was just the Ministry of Magic trying to silence Harry," Lupin spoke sensibly.

"Well, we best be on our way," Moody growled. "Come on boy."

They exited the house. Harry happily shut the door behind him.

"So—er—how are we traveling?" Harry asked.

Suddenly Lupin's face turned pale. He looked as though he were going to puke.

"Limousine of course! It's awesome! The ride is great!" Tonks said cheerfully. Harry noticed a small Hot Wheels sized limousine sitting by the curb. Moody took out a small rectangular clicker, and pressed a button. The car magically enlarged.

"Whoa," Harry stated blandly.

They got inside the limo. There were seven seatbelts per seat. Harry had a feeling this was going to be a lot like a ride on the Knightbus. Harry put on five of his seatbelts. Lupin put on all seven. And Harry noticed that Tonks, in the back unlike Lupin and Harry, was only wearing one. Moody was driving, and wearing two seatbelts.

"Harry, this ride is so fun. It's awesome!" Tonks said eagerly.

Although, Harry wasn't reassured, considering Lupin looked as though he was bracing himself for a huge roller coaster ride. Moody started the engine, and took off. It went from about 0-97 in one second. Harry felt like he wanted to hurl. The limo rocked and turned, and even flew through the air. It was nauseating. It was exactly like the type of roller coaster that you never ever want to go on again. Although, Tonks seemed to feel differently. She was relaxing in the backseat, throwing her head back and arms up, yelling, "Faster Moody! Faster!"

The ride wasn't fun. When they finally arrived in front of where the Order's headquarters supposedly stood, he puked in the street. But when he looked up to see the rest of his guard standing around smiling down at him. He stood up when he was finished, sighed, and smiled back at them all. Just as Ginny had promised, things were definitely getting better.

Lupin spoke to Harry while looking at where the house should stand, "Harry? Would you like to do the honors?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Harry smiled inwardly and thought hard.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London… _But as soon as Harry thoughts reached the part about number twelve, the house appeared out of nowhere.

Sirius's house.

Yet another unexpected, unwanted tear trickled down Harry's face, but he hurriedly brushed it away, embarrassed, hoping that nobody had seen it.

But Tonks saw it, and it made her want to cry too. When she looked at Harry now, the melancholy teenager that looked back at her seemed so different than the younger, carefree Harry of whose things she had magically levitated in to a suitcase only a year before. Tonks sighed. She hadn't been close to Sirius like Harry, but she knew how it felt to lose someone very special. And it felt like a part of you was missing.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy oak door.

"I'm home!" Harry called out pushing depressing thoughts out of his mind, at least for the time being.

And he truly felt home. As he looked into the hallway of the freshly cleaned house, and saw almost all of the most important people in his life he knew that there was no other place where he truly belonged more.

As Ginny eagerly bounded toward Harry, and planted a kiss on his cheek, Harry blushed and saw Ron staring awkwardly at them. Harry pulled away quickly, realizing that he had enjoyed the embrace.

"Harry!" Hermione called, rushing to give him a friendly hug. "I've missed you so much! How did you do on your O.W.L.S.?"

Seeing Harry's face fall, Ron quickly spoke up, "Hermione you git! Don't be so thick! He just arrived and you're spoiling the moment by bringing up test scores!"

"No Ron," Harry said dejectedly. "It's okay. I just didn't do as well as I had hoped. Not well enough to be and auror, anyway."

"What?" Lupin broke in. "What happened?"

"Potions. I only got an Exceeds Expectations…how did you do Hermione? Perfect as usual?"

"Well…yes," Hermione blushed. "But don't worry about Potions Harry. I'm sure that you can talk to Professor Dumbledore—I'm sure that if you really tried, then—"

"It's _fine_ Hermione,'' Harry broke in. "Really. How'd you do Ron?"

"Um…well…let's just say that I didn't do to well in some classes either."

"What'd ya get in Divination?"

"Troll. But I did pretty well in all of my other classes. I mean I got Outstanding in Herbology, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Ron, casting a quick glance at Hermione.

"Well now, we can talk about test scores later, but I think that the most important thing is how Harry is feeling right now." Said a voice behind Harry.

Harry whirled around. "Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore smiled. "Hello Harry. How are you feeling…after the…er…terrible ordeal you faced last semester?"

"I'm finding ways to deal with it," replied Harry coolly.

The headmaster's smile seemed to vanish. "Harry, could you please step into the kitchen with me? I need to talk to you privately."

Harry did so and he and Dumbledore sat across from each other at the kitchen table.

"Yes?" Harry asked. "Are you finally going to tell me everything I need to know about my life!" He then bit his lip, not meaning to sound so rude.

Dumbledore sighed a long, sad sigh. "I can tell that you still don't fully trust me Harry, but I do wish that you would believe me when I tell you that I only waited until you were older to tell you about the prophecy because I thought it was best. You need to understand that the reason that I didn't tell you that I suspected that Voldemort would try to spy on me through you was because I was protecting you Harry. I was trying to _protect_ you. Please believe me."

Harry was silent for a moment. He thought about all of the times that Dumbledore had come through for him, had saved him from Voldemort.

"I believe you."

Dumbledore smiled, "I'm glad. Now Harry, there's something very important I have to discuss with you.

"It has to do with Sirius."

Harry felt a wave of sadness roll over him.

"What about Sirius?"

"Well, Harry, this may come as a surprise to you, but Sirius _knew_ that he was in danger and that there was a possibility that he could die."

Harry just stared at Dumbledore silently.

"He left this Harry. It's his will. I want you to read it."

_My Last Will and Testament, Sirius Black:_

_I, Sirius Black, hereby leave my house of number twelve Grimmauld Place and all of its possessions to my godchild, Mr. Harry James Potter after he graduates from the school of Hogwarts. Until then, I leave this house into the trust of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. He is instructed give the house and all of its possessions to Harry after his last semester at the school. _

_Sirius Black_

Harry was speechless. "Wow," he muttered to himself. How could Sirius know that he was thinking about not attending Hogwarts this year because he didn't want to endanger his friends with Voldemort constantly lurking around him.

Dumbledore looked hard at Harry, and, after what seemed like hours but was only seconds, asked him what was the matter.

"It's just that—Well—I don't want—"

Dumbledore waited patiently.

"Well, I was just considering not going to Hogwarts this year because I don't want to put my friends in danger. If Voldemort finds another way to come to Hogwarts to attack me…I just don't want to be responsible for someone _else's_ death."

"Harry," Dumbledore said sharply. "How many times do I have to tell you? You are NOT responsible for Sirius's death!"

Harry just sighed.

"Furthermore," Dumbledore continued, "If you want to eventually vanquish Voldemort, then it is essential that you get fully educated."

Just the Mrs. Weasley burst in the door. "Harry! How are you? It is so good to—"

She stopped suddenly looking from Harry to Dumbledore.

"I—I'm sorry. Was I interrupting anything?"

"No!" Harry yelped, a bit too loudly, glad to have an excuse to end the conversation. "Nothing at all."

"Well, I was just thinking you might want some lunch, Harry. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are in the living room eating some sandwiches."

"Okay," Harry replied quickly.

Harry went into the living room and ate lunch with Ron and Hermione. They were just beginning to put away their dishes when Fred and George came bounding in.

"Harry, darling! So lovely to see you!" Fred called out.

"Yes darling! We've missed you oh so much!" George said loudly.

Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"What? Just greeting an old friend," Fred laughed after seeing Ginny.

Harry laughed along with them. "Lovely to see you too. Come to think of it, I haven't heard a joke from you two since your dramatic exit from Hogwarts last semester."

"Well, we didn't want to be forgotten," Fred grinned.

"Trust me, you won't be," Hermione came up behind them. Even she usually followed every single rule, she could not help but agree that last year's temporary Headmistress, the cruel Professor Umbridge, had deserved it.

"So," said Harry. "What have you and Fred been doing now that you're out of school?"

"Well…" George answered, "Our Joke Shop is up and running."

"And it's VERY successful…business is booming" continued Fred. "It's in Diagon Alley, so maybe when we go to get your school supplies, we can show it to you."

"As long as we're not too busy with our assignment for the Order," George smirked.

"What!" Harry yelped. He liked Fred and George a lot, but he could not believe that two jokesters such as themselves would be allowed in the Order.

"I know it's hard to believe," Ginny said. "But get used to it. They been doing 'top secret' missions all summer."

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Don't bother," muttered Ron. "They won't tell"

"Of course we'll tell!" said Fred.

"Really?" Hermione and Ginny asked unanimously.

"Sure," said George. "We'll tell _Harry_."

"Tell Harry what?" asked Mrs. Weasley, stepping into room.

"Er…nothing," Fred answered quickly.

"They were just about to tell _Harry _about the things they do in the Order," muttered Ron darkly.

"Excuse me? I hope this isn't true," said Mrs. Weasley, staring angrily at the twins. "Because this is the final straw! YOU TWO ABSOLUTLEY DO NOT TAKE YOUR JOBS SERIOUSLY! MOREOVER, THEY ARE VERY IMPORTANT, _CONFIDENTIAL_ JOBS! YOU DO NOT GIVE AWAY THE ORDER'S SECRETS THIS EASILY TO JUST ANYONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"But Mum!" protested Fred. "Harry isn't just anyone! Just because me and George aren't as serious as Percy—"

Fred stopped, knowing he had gone too far.

"DON'T YOU BRING PERCY INTO THIS!" Mrs. Weasley looked angry, frustrated, and sad all at the same time.

"You'd better watch it!" she snarled.

She whirled around a walked off. "Just wait until your father hears about this…"

"Now you've really done it!" George muttered angrily, glaring at Ron.

"I was just—…"

"Save it," snapped Fred. "C'mon George, let's go upstairs."

Harry sighed. Why did Ron have to open his big mouth? He glared at him and

trudged upstairs.

He knocked on the door of the twins' room, and when he didn't receive an answer, he went in.

"Oh hi, Harry. Come on in," Fred and George were sprawled out on their beds.

"Hi."

"Look Harry, about telling you…"

"No wait. Don't tell me about it. I don't want to get you guys in any more trouble."

"It wasn't you. It was our blabbermouth little brother," said George frowning.

"But listen Harry," said Fred, suddenly serious. " There…There's a reason the Mom doesn't want you to know."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry. "Because I'm under age."

"No…" said George "Not because of that. It's because well… there's this prophecy…I mean…well you see…Voldemort…"

"What?" Harry sat up, suddenly alert. "Tell me. Now."

"I don't know," said George.

"I have an idea!" Fred announced. "There's an Order meeting tonight, and I'm sure we're going to discuss it. Why don't we lend you some Extendable Ears? That way you can hear what we're saying without us telling you."

"Okay."

Harry was thoughtful. A prophecy that had to do with Voldemort? Was it the same prophecy he had found out about last year? Why hadn't Professor Dumbledore told _him _about this? Unless he didn't know of course… But he had to have known! How else would everyone else known about it? Maybe he had been wrong to trust Dumbledore again….

"Lunch!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

"See you later Harry," said George.

"And, please, don't tell Ron," said Fred. "We know he's your best mate and all, but he's also a big fat blabbermouth!"

Lunch and dinner passed quickly, as Harry spent most of his afternoon re-acquainting with members of the Order. It seemed to him that Lupin, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Moody wanted to bring up the subject of Sirius, but Harry didn't feel like discussing it. Every time that one of them would start to get close to talking about it, Harry would abruptly change the subject, which seemed to worry Mrs. Weasley.

Finally, Mr. Weasley announced that the Order of the Phoenix was almost ready to have its meeting, so could Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny please go to bed. The others protested, but Harry did not. He went upstairs without a complaint, winking at Fred and George.

About twenty minutes after they were in bed, the meeting started. Luckily for Harry, Ron went to sleep surprisingly fast. As soon as he heard him snoring, he crept downstairs, only missing about the first five minutes. He attached his Extendable Ears and listened.

"Listen," said Kingsley. "I've really got to get going, so can we talk about…the prophecy now?"

"Yes Dumbledore," said Lupin. "Why don't you tell your story?"

"Okay," replied Dumbledore. "Well, if I remember right, I informed all of you about the prophecy that I had told Harry about last June."

"Yes, y-you did," said Mrs. Weasley in a shaky voice.

Harry gasped. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore had just told everyone about it without asking him; He hadn't even told Ron and Hermione yet.

"What was that?" asked Tonks. "I thought I heard something."

"No-no," said Fred. "I didn't hear anything."

"Anyway," Dumbledore continued, "there was another prophecy I heard that night that I did not tell Harry about. I believe that it contained directions to a specific way that Voldemort is to be vanquished. From what I understand, Voldemort knows nothing of this prophecy."

Harry could not help but gasp.

"Okay, this time I _know_ I heard something!" Tonks said.

Harry had had enough. He was furious. He burst unrepentantly into the meeting.

"YOU DID HEAR SOMETHING!" he yelled. "YOU HEARD ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS JUST DISCUSS ME AND NOT EVEN TELL ME ABOUT HOW I COULD VANQUISH THE GUY THAT I AM EVENTUALLY GOING TO HAVE TO VANQUISH!" He looked at Dumbledore. "AND YOU! HOW DARE YOU TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE SECRET PROPHACY IN WHICH I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD MY FRIENDS ABOUT!" He knew he was becoming hysterical now but he didn't care. "HOW COULD YOU GUYS? I'VE BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN MOST OF YOU AND YOU JUST SIT THERE AND ACT LIKE I COULDN'T HANDLE IT!"

"Are you done now Harry?" asked Lupin. He had asked the question calmly, but he couldn't disguise the fact from Harry that he was very angry.

Harry nodded, not at all regretting what he'd done.

"How did you hear everything we said Harry?" asked Moody. "I thought that Arthur had put a spell on the door that could only be broken with-"

"EXTENDABLE EARS!" boomed Mrs. Weasley. "And let's see… who would be the only ones who had them to give to Harry?" she asked, her voice eerily calm.

"Aww…Mum. Come off it. We just believed that Harry was old enough to hear about the prophecy. _We_ care about him." Fred pleaded.

"Are you trying to say that I don't?" said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing. "It wasn't _my_ idea not to tell him. It was Dumbledore's!"

This piece of information visibly surprised Fred and George as mush as it did Harry.

"What?" Harry whispered. Then, his voice growing louder as he spoke, he said

"Professor Dumbledore. I-I thought that you were completely honest with me last June when you said you told me everything you knew!"

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned around and saw Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"I thought you three were asleep!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well it's kind of hard to sleep with Harry yelling."

Harry looked at the ground as Mrs. Weasley began to speak.

"Harry here," she said in a shaky forced-calm voice, "used an Extendable Ear to have a listen in on what tonight's Order meeting was about."

Their eyes widened.

"What was it about!" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shook his head.

Mrs. Weasley began to speak again, "Ronald, Ginny, Hermione, I want you all upstairs now. Harry dear, what you have just heard, we will discuss another time. But now is _not _that time. I want all of you upstairs and in bed, _now_." Mrs. Weasley added the "now" forcefully.

They all went upstairs in a melancholy manner, except for Harry who had an aggressive, angered look on his breath, while muttering angrily under his breath.


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in months, it's a long story….Anyway, without further ado…chapter 3! R&R please.

Chapter 3

Harry didn't sleep well that night. All he could think about was the newfound prophecy that he had just heard about. Why would Dumbledore betray him like that? He promised that he would be open with Harry. But this wasn't honesty. This was deceit. And it didn't help that since Grimmauld Place was now his, the master bedroom became his—Sirius's room.

He awoke the next morning feeling groggy, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep any longer. There were voices all around him. Harry picked up, and put on his glasses. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were talking.

"Morning Harry," Ginny said brightly, with a grin on her face.

"Morning," Harry mumbled. He sat up in bed, yawned, and stretched.

There were two loud cracks, and the terrible twins appeared in the room.

"Hey guys," Hermione greeted them.

"So, are you guys in a lot of trouble after last night?" Harry asked Fred and George.

"Oh, nothing too big. Just got a big telling off from mum. 'You two don't take your jobs seriously! One more slip-up like this and you're out of the Order!'" George said in a mimicking voice, uncannily like his mother's.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Harry mumbled.

"That's okay. We don't really care. They wouldn't dare kick _us _out of the Order, we're the most entertaining ones there!" Fred chuckled.

"So…our darling mother just told us that we're all going down to Diagon Alley tomorrow so you _students _can get your school supplies," George chimed up.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be," said Ginny.

The evil duo smirked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"We know," they said together in perfect unison.

They all stared at Fred and George. Finally Ron spoke up.

"Who!"

"Oh no, you're not finding out _that _easy, little brother," George said slyly, "It'll cost you."

"How much?" Ron demanded.

"Oh, not much. Just…let's say…ten galleons," Fred replied casually, as though that amount of money were just pocket change.

"But—I—_that's not fair!_" Ron told them with a look of frustration on his face.

"Will you at least tell us if it's someone good?" Ginny protested.

"Oh, the teacher is definitely good," George replied with a superior look on his triumphant face. Fred smirked.

"You talk about him as if you already know him!" Hermione spoke up.

"_Hem hem,_ that's _her_ to be correct," Fred told Hermione, "and we _do _know her."

Ginny's eyes got wide, "Does that mean _we_ know her?"

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell no lies, Ginny," George replied.

Ginny smiled brightly. _Sounds like a yes to me, _she thought to herself. Harry looked over at Ginny, and saw her smiling, and Harry couldn't help but smile, too. Ginny noticed this, and looked at him. Her smile got even wider.

Harry's heart began to beat faster. _Oh great, _he thought, _this isn't good. This is Ron's sister!_

Luckily, Ron and Hermione didn't see this little exchange. But the disastrous duo did. _Oh no, _Fred thought to himself. Then came George thinking, _Not my baby sister! Er, Ginny isn't old enough to date! _The twins exchanged melancholy glances, and then Fred thought, _Well if Ginny has to have someone, at least it's Harry. _

"So anyway," George spoke up his voice a little higher than usual, "like we said, we're all going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

There were two loud CRACK's and the twins disappeared.

"Anyway, do you guys want to get some breakfast?" Ron asked the rest of the trio.

Hermione and Harry both nodded, and they headed downstairs. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Mundungus, and Kingsely were already downstairs eating breakfast. Ginny followed them shortly, after changing clothes. Harry found himself watching her walk gracefully down the stairs wearing some _nice _muggle clothing, a bright yellow halter-top and a blue-jean miniskirt. Harry felt his jaw drop slightly open, but luckily Harry closed his mouth before anyone noticed. Harry was suddenly _very_ aware that he was still wearing his pajamas. Harry finished his breakfast quickly, and headed upstairs to change, also. He came back down around ten minutes later wearing a gray t-shirt, which so happened to have the sleeves cut off at the perfect place for his muscles to show properly, and a pair of comfortable jeans.

As Ginny saw Harry, she couldn't help but think that he was getting pretty ripped. _That quidditch must really be helping_, she thought. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Hey do you guys want to play a game of quidditch?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

"Brilliant," Harry said to Ginny.

They then all looked at Hermione.

"What?" she asked. "It's not like I've never flown before ya know. I'm not great, but I _can_ ride a broom," she said, rolling her eyes.

Ginny quietly giggled to herself, staring fixatedly at Hermione.

"Okay then good, lets all go get our brooms!" she exclaimed.

They went upstairs to get their broomsticks. Harry reached to grab his Firebolt, which he had gotten back at the end of last year, from his trunk. But then he thought of who had given him his beloved broomstick. Ginny was standing in the doorway waiting for him, but Harry was unaware of this. He froze with the Firebolt in his hand for a moment. A tear slowly began to trickle down his cheek, but he quickly brushed it away.

"No, this isn't the time," he muttered to himself quietly. He turned around, and jumped back slightly, seeing Ginny in the doorway.

"I—I'm sorry Harry," Ginny said quickly.

"It's okay," he replied quietly.

Ginny could see in his almond-shaped, emerald eyes, that Harry could really use a hug. She opened up her arms and wrapped them soothingly around Harry.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled as he smiled inwardly and sheepishly.

"C'mon. You haven't played quidditch in ages!" she said brightly.

A large grin quickly covered Harry's face, and they both darted down stairs. Ron and Hermione were already waiting for them with their brooms, though Hermione didn't have her own, she was using George's. They headed to the backyard, and took off into the air. They didn't go too high, in fear of muggles seeing them. Harry practiced the Wronski Feint a few times, and was ready to go. They passed around the quaffle a few times for fun, and then played a condensed version of a quidditch game. Harry's team won three out of four games.

The sun was setting when Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. They had skipped lunch completely. Fred, George, and Lupin met them for dinner. The talk mostly consisted of quidditch.

Ron brought up the subject of the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. "Yeah, well it's probably going to be you or Katie."

"Ron, I was hardly on the team last year thanks to dear old Umbridge. I doubt I'll be made captain," Harry reasoned with him, but with a small desire inside of him to _be_ the new captain.

"Oh, I don't know. You played one game last year, and you've been on the team for five years! That _is _a long time. You know you're the best seeker Gryffindor's had since Charlie. And _plus_…you _know _you want to be captain," Ginny said joining the conversation.

Harry stared at his plate of food as she talked, a broad grin spreading upon his face.

"I don't see why you're leaving Ron out of the mix," Hermione added, eyeing Harry with her eyebrows raised.

"That's what _I _was thinking. He was brilliant last year. He could easily be made captain," said Harry.

"I still think it'll be you, Harry," Ron said closing the discussion.

When dinner was finished they all went upstairs to change into their pajamas and go to bed. When Harry was finished he went towards Ron's room quietly. He could hear him and Hermione talking quietly.

Ron spoke, "Yeah, well Harry always gets away with stuff. He's got it really easy sometimes."

Harry stepped into the room with a look of rage on his face.

"YOU THINK MY LIFE IS EASY! EASY? YOU IDIOT!" Harry yelled at Ron and Hermione. "YOU ARE—"

"Listen Harry!" Ron yelled trying to cut Harry off. "Calm down mate! WE KNOW YOU JUST LOST SIRIUS AND EVERYTHING, AND WE'RE REALLY SORRY, BUT YOU NEED TO _CHILL OUT_! Stop taking it out on us mate! You've got a serious problem, mate!"

Ginny walked near the doorway, but had not yet quite reached it.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE HALF OF WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!" Harry screamed back at Ron. Ginny froze in the doorway of the room, hearing this. No one noticed her except for Harry.

Hermione trembled slightly with fear from Harry's outburst of anger. She and Ron looked at Harry with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"I—I—er—uh—you see—um—it's just that…" Harry looked desperately at Ginny. She nodded slowly.

Harry let out a long, deep breath. "Okay," Harry said in a sigh. "You know that prophecy about Voldemort and I that smashed when we were in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yeah?" Ron asked, suddenly calm again.

Harry sighed again. "Well…I found out what it said. Professor Dumbledore told me. It s—says:"

Harry let out another big breath.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

By the time Harry had finished talking, Ron and Hermione's mouths were hanging open. Hermione looked like she was about to cry. They were staring at him, awestruck. There was a long silence.

"So…duh—does that mean that—that the only way this thing with Voldemort can end is—is with one of you killing the other one?" Hermione asked in a trembling voice.

Harry looked down at the floor. He couldn't speak. His mouth was too dry. Ginny stepped out of the doorway, and solemnly nodded her head at the others.

"Were you listening?" Ron snapped angrily at Ginny.

"It's okay," Harry said quickly.

Ginny smirked at Ron.

"No Harry! It's not okay! She was listening in on a private conversation!"

"I have _just _as much right as you do to know what the prophecy says!" Ginny snapped back at Ron.

Ron looked at her incredulously. "Just as much right! Harry! Tell her—"

"It's okay!" Harry pleaded with Ron.

"But she was listening in on—"

"SHE ALREADY KNOWS RON!" Harry yelled impatiently back at him.

"What?" Hermione asked quietly with a hurt look on her face.

Harry stammered, "Er—I—I've—I've been…uh…writing Ginny a lot over the summer."

"WHAT? You've been writing to my Ginny, my LITTLE SISTER about prophecies in big long letters when you'll barely talk to us! Harry, how could you tell _HER _over your BEST FRIENDS?"

"Ron! It's not Harry's fault he doesn't feel like he can talk to you about certain things! And plus, you weren't even CLOSE with Sirius!" Ginny interjected.

"Well, YOU weren't close with Sirius!" Ron roared back at her.

Ginny looked at Ron with a look of devastation for him on her face. She shook head, slowly, in disgust.

Ginny began to speak slowly, "Don't talk about things you don't understand." She slowly closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I just so happened, to have been writing Sirius for over a year, ever since the third task of the Triwizard Tournament."

Tears began to form in Ginny's eyes. They poured out of her eyes like rivers flowing down her face. She wiped her face, and sat down on the edge of Ron's bed. Hermione and Harry pulled her into a big hugv of comfort, while tears welled in Harry and Hermione's eyes. Ron just sat there, staring blankly. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron with a look that plainly said, "How could you say that?"

A few moments past and all the tears were gone. Ginny sniffled and they all stood up. Here was a silent moment when different thoughts flooded everyone's head, when Ron spoke up.

"Listen guys…I'm sorry. But I still think Ginny shouldn't have been listening. She wasn't even part of the conversations."

"Hey! I accidentally overheard! It's not my fault. You were both yelling!" The yelling went on for several minutes. Then talk switched to the prophecy, then a dead silence.

"Harry?" Hermione asked timidly, who hadn't spoken since the talk of the prophecy the first time.

"Yeah?" He replied quietly, as he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hermione, don't do that!" Ron said desperately, as his eyes got watery.

Hermione slowly walked over to Harry and gave him a friendly hug. They eventually broke the hug, and Hermione sniffled. They all wiped the tears from their eyes, except for Ginny, who had none.

Ginny spoke up, "Well ya know, it's not like this is necessarily a death sentence or something for Harry. I mean, you shouldn't automatically think that Harry's going to be the victim. We _all_ know Harry's powerful. With some proper training, he could most definitely get rid of that git, Voldemort."

Everyone stared at Ginny wide-eyed. She had never said the Dark Lord's name before, and she had said it without flinching. A huge grin spread across Harry's face as he looked up at Ginny. Ginny smiled back, sheepishly, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'm glad _one _of the Weasley's will finally say his name," Hermione said casually. They all smiled, and there was no more crying. They all smiled. Like Hagrid had once said, "What will come, will come, and he'd have to meet it when it did." Harry finally felt some of the weight that had been hanging in his stomach since Voldemort had told him about the prophecy lessen a little.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks for the review of my new chapter. So…here we go again….

**

* * *

****Chapter Four**

Harry headed to his room. He climbed into bed, but he could not sleep, and when he did, it was unrestful. Around midnight, he headed downstairs to get a glass of water, and found Remus sitting at the kitchen table, eating a piece of pie.

"'Lo Remus," Harry said quietly, and sat down.

"Hello Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you about something, but I haven't had a chance to talk with you in private," said Remus. "Before Sirius died, he gave me something that he wanted passed down to you if he were to die."

Harry nodded and looked at Remus intently. Remus reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a small brown book, with a leather cover. It reminded him of Tom Riddle's diary, but in brown, and a lot more used. He set it on the table, and began talking.

"This was your father's diary from when he was in school. Sirius had always tried to figure out the password when they were in school, but he never got in. When James died, he left the diary to Sirius, without the password. He eventually figured it out, and thought the entries were really good. He said your father was quite a good writer, and that he really enjoyed reading it. Sirius thought that you would really enjoy it, Harry, and so he left it for you. But of course, he also left you the task of figuring out the password."

Harry sat there, staring at Remus, soaking up every word he said. His expression turned to a slight smile, at Remus's last sentence. He slowly picked up the diary from the table, and examined it. The cover was plain brown leather, ands the back had gold letters imprinted onto it saying, "James Michael Potter."

Harry smiled largely at Remus, and said, "Thanks Moony."

A tired looking Remus, smiled back at him brightly, and patted him on the back. Harry got up from the kitchen table, and headed upstairs with the diary. He sat down in his bed, and opened up the diary. The first page said nothing but, "Password:" at the top, and a blank for you to write it.

Harry got up from his bed and opened his trunk. He rummaged around for a quill and ink. He tried to be quiet, but he made a bit of noise. Once he had his supplies, he sat down on his bed and started trying passwords.

He wrote the word "Prongs" in the blank. The words "Nice try" appeared on the page. Harry smiled, as he heard footsteps outside his door. His head snapped up instantly as he heard the sound. The door slowly opened, and Ginny appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry, Harry. I couldn't sleep, and I heard you up," she said quietly.

"That's fine. Come on in, sit down," Harry replied.

Ginny walked in and sat down on the bed next to Harry. She was wearing her nightgown, while Harry was wearing a nightshirt and pants.

"Whatchya doin'?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius left me this diary, which was my dad's in school. I'm trying to figure out the password. Wanna help?"

Ginny nodded her head eagerly.

"What about, 'Quidditch'?" she asked hopefully. Harry tried it, but the diary declined it with, "Nope, you're going to have to do better than that."

Harry then tried the words: marauder, Gryffindor, chaser, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Snivellus. The diary declined with funny insults, which made the two crack-up occasionally.

Harry then tried the words, "Lily Evans" and was shot back the reply, "Nice try, Sirius." Harry stared at the words for a minute, and then the two started going into fits of laughter.

"Harry? Is Evans your mom's maiden name?" Ginny asked a few moments later.

"Yeah. Ooh! That gives me an idea."

Harry wrote in the word, "Evans." The reply was, "Welcome back James."

Ginny squealed with happiness and quickly hugged Harry as a huge grin lit-up his face. The happy moment passed very quickly and they soon pulled apart, much to Harry's regret.

"What gave you the idea of just her last name?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Evans is what my dad would call my mom as a nickname type-thing when he was in school," Harry replied.

"Oh. I think it's cute how your dad had such a huge crush on your mom," said Ginny with a look of thought.

"Yeah," Harry replied, not wanting to get all mushy.

Ginny and Harry let out big yawns at the exact same time, which caused them both to laugh at the exact same time.

Harry and Ginny talked for the rest of the night. Harry told Ginny about some of the many adventures he had gone on over the years, as Ginny told him about hers. They laughed, gasped, and even cried a bit. They both had a nice time and got to know each other even better.

At around 4:00 in the morning, they both fell asleep on top of Harry's bed, the diary between them. Harry awoke an hour later to see Ginny lying near to him, with the moonlight shining on her long, red hair.

Man, she's beautiful, Harry thought to himself. It's nights like these, that many people believe lead you to realize your love for someone. And Harry, trying not to analysze things too deeply, realized something along those lines. But not nessesarily love Just deep feeling. He rifted back into a peaceful sleep. When he awoke at 8:00 that morning, Ginny was gone. This slightly disappointed Harry, but Harry realized that if someone had found them, the person would have definitely jumped to conclusions. And Harry definately did not need that also on his plate right now, seeing as it was already overflowing drastically.

Moments later, Ginny darted into Harry's bedroom excitedly.

"Hurry and get ready Harry! We're going to Diagon Alley remember!" she said in a bouncy way. She grinned excitedly at him and left the room.

Harry smiled brightly and sighed. If Ron finds out how I feel about Ginny, Voldemort won't be the one to kill me. Ron will.

* * *

As you should know by now, reviews are very much appreciated. I know this fic seems a bit boring right now, but that's because it's still at the beginning. I've actually written up to chapter 17 and it's a lot better now that my writing has improved so much. So, please just keep reading (and reviewing!). It'll get much better, I promise. ;) 


	5. Chapter Five

Hey guys, sorry I seem to never update, but I'm really busy lately, with gymnastics, all my fanfics, and all this other crap going on in my life. And I'm starting high school next week, lol. Anyway, here's chapter 5, reviews are much appreciated!

Chapter 5

Harry got dressed quickly and headed down stairs. He found everyone in the kitchen scarfing down a quick breakfast. He joined Ginny (this time wearing a pink-halter and tight-fitting jeans) and Hermione at the kitchen table for some toast.

"Hey Harry," Hermione greeted him.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry.

Ginny greeted him with a smile, which Harry returned. Hermione seemed to catch this little flirty interaction, and looked accusingly at them.

"Guys? Is there…something going on here?" Hermione asked them.

Just then Ron started to decline down the stairs. He headed towards the table, but Hermione, Harry, and Ginny did not notice.

Harry had a gaping look on his face as he spoke to Hermione, "Of—of course not!"

Ron sat down, and interrupted them, "Of course not what?"

"Oh—uh—that's—um—that's nothing that would interest you," Ginny stuttered.

Ron looked questioningly at Hermione, who nodded in assurance, which seemed to satisfy Ron. Though Hermione wasn't truly so sure that Harry and Ginny had been completely honest with her.

The awkward moment was luckily interrupted with Mrs. Weasley calling them all.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny! We're leaving, come on!"

They all got out of their seats, and headed to the front door. Fred and George met them there.

"Why hello children! And what are we all doing here?" said George.

"We're about to go to Diagon Alley," Ginny replied, "But don't worry, we'll show Harry your premises since you're unable to go."

"Okay, good. He has to check out the Wheezes. You should pick up some Laughing Lollies. They make the consumer of it laugh uncontrollably for ten minutes," Fred said.

"Sounds cool," Harry said.

Mundungus Fletcher stepped out from the hall.

"Now you lot be careful out there. You don't want to get into any trouble."

George looked at him. "Oh come one Dung! You don't think that Voldemort himself is going to show up in Diagon Alley with hundreds of wizards around shopping do you? Even _he _wouldn't risk that," he said starting to crack up along with Mundungus and Fred.

"BOYS! I told you that if you joked around ONE MORE TIME then you were out of the Order!" Mrs. Weasley roared.

The twin's eyes widened.

Fred looked at his mother.

"We're…uh…we're out of the Order?" he asked incredulously.

"That's right!" his mother shouted.

"But—but mum. What about that mission!" George asked, shock on his face.

Mrs. Weasley was silent in thought for a moment.

"Well—well, you'll have to be suspended for now. No more meetings, no more assignments, no more nothing…until Dumbledore sees it fit that you are able to TAKE YOUR JOBS SERIOUSLY!"

The twins nodded their heads slowly.

"Uh…okay then let's get going!" Tonks said in a falsely cheerful voice, as she walked in the room with Lupin and Mr. Weasley.

They exited the house. The limousine Harry had taken to get to headquarters was sitting outside the house.

"Oh no," Harry mumbled.

"Oh, awesome! I've really been wanting to ride this! It looks so cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's not so cool," Harry informed them dully.

They all got in the limousine, and buckled in. Ron and Hermione got in the back seats, but there were only two, so Harry and Ginny got in the middle seats, along with Tonks. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got in the front seats. Mr. Weasley was driving.

"Everyone buckle in," Mr. Weasley said.

"How many seat belts do we need?" Ron asked.

"At least four, probably," Mr. Weasley replied.

Lupin strapped all of his on, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione put on four. Tonks, of course, only put on one, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley put on five.

"Everyone ready?" Mr. Weasley called. There was a chant of "Yes" throughout the car, and the car took off. The ride was just like the one Harry had taken to Grimmauld Place: bumpy and fast. When they arrived, everyone was nauseous. They all stumbled out of the car, while Ron and Ginny puked in the nearest trashcan.

"You guys all right?" Harry asked Ginny and Ron.

"Yeah," Ginny said looking embarrassed that Harry had seen her thow-up.

"Okay, children," Mrs. Weasley chirped up, "Let's go to Flourish and Blotts first. They'll have your books."

They headed to the store, and walked inside. Harry cast a glance around the shop and noticed a girl with long silver hair and beautiful bright blue eyes at the counter. It was Cho Chang, the girl whom Harry had gone out with the year before.

Cho turned away from the counter and saw Harry. She let out a small gasp, and blushed.

"Hi Harry!" Cho said quietly and brightly.

"Oh—er—hi Cho," said Harry awkwardly.

She grinned at him and batted her eyelashes in a flirtatious way.

_Oh great, _Harry thought_, Cho still likes me. This could get strange._

"We had fun last year didn't we, Harry?" Cho asked.

"Erm—yeah—sure we did," he replied.

It was obvious that Harry was just being polite when he said this, but Cho obviously didn't seem to realize this.

"Bye, Harry," Cho said with a slight smile, as she waved at him and exited the store.

Right as she left, Harry let out a big sigh of relief and rolled his eyes at the thought of her.

"Relieved Harry?" Tonks said as she raised her eyebrows in a teasing way.

"Yes," Harry answered quickly.

"I can see," replied Tonks.

"Come on, let's get our stuff," Harry told everyone. They all bought there books, and left.

"Okay, what else do we need?" Ron asked. Hermione got out her list and checked it over.

"We need new magically-enhanced cauldrons, but that's it."

Ron looked over at Hermione, and whispered something in her ear.

"Ooh! That's a brilliant idea," Hermione exclaimed quietly.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked at his mother.

"Mum? Could Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and I hang around Diagon Alley by ourselves for like…an hour or so? Puh-leeeeeaaassse?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. It could be really dangerous," Molly replied.

"Oh, come on Molly. I'm sure they'll be fine," said Tonks. She winked at Molly with no one but Order members seeing.

"Oh, well…okay. But only an hour," Molly finally gave in.

"Yes!" Ron.

"We'll meet you at Florean Frescue's Ice Cream Shop in exactly one hour," Molly said.

"Okay," they all chimed.

The two groups parted.

"Come on guys. Let's go to the Quidditch store," said Harry.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny started walking that direction. Hermione sighed, but followed suit.

Harry ended up buying a new broomstick servicing kit, Ron bought a Chuddley Cannons magazine, Ginny bought a miniature Firebolt model, and Hermione—of course—bought nothing. They then walked around, occasionally visiting shops, and buying something fun.

With only twenty minutes left, the group headed to the ice cream shop.

"I'll take one Chocolate Vanilla Swirl," said Harry.

"And I'll have one Strawberries and Cream," Ginny said.

"Um, I'll have…" Ron wandered into thoughtfulness of what he would order.

"I'll take Carmel, and _Ron here _will have Double Chocolate Rocky Road," Hermione said taking control over the situation.

"HEY! How do you know that's what I was going to order?" Ron demanded.

"Because I know _you, _Ron," Hermione stated, rolling her eyes.

Ron smiled widely and laughed to himself. Hermione couldn't help but smile too. They four of them took their ice cream, and headed to a small table outside to eat.

"This was fun," Ginny said as she sighed, "too bad it's over." She looked glumly at the rest of the group.

"Oh come on! Cheer up Ginny! We still have fifteen minutes left. Enjoy it!" Harry said happily. Truthfully, this was the happiest Harry had been in days.

Suddenly, there were five loud CRACKS.

"Oh, come on Remus! It can't hurt if we go in a shop for a second. Nothing's going to happen to the kids," Tonks pleaded.

"Well, I don't know…"

"Please!"

"Fine," Remus said.

Tonks and Remus heard no loud CRACKS that filled the streets after they stepped into the shop.

Harry's reflexes got the best of him, and his head shot to where the noises had come from. He cursed under his breath, and gripped his wand tight. The others did the same.

There were screams, and people running when they saw the sight.

Five people in black cloaks started striding toward them.

"Death Eaters," Ron muttered under his breath.

The Death Eaters reached them and the group stood up. Then the cold voice of the woman that Harry hated most in the world came.

"Why hello Harry, Harry's friends," said the sinister voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Rage spread though Harry's body like wild fire.

"You know it's been only a few months since our last visit. I had the pleasure of killing your godfather. A very enjoyable time."

Sniggers came from the rest of the Death Eaters.

"The Dark Lord sent us here to bring you to him, Potter. You can either come willingly or put up a fight…and lose. What'll it be?"

"What do _you _think?" Ron snapped.

"Oh, Potter. You're friends are going to fight too? _Again? _Oh no. I'm so scared. Ready to avenge your godfather my dear Harry? Don't worry we won't be _too _hard on you. It's the Dark Lord who's got the pleasure of killing you. Not me."

Harry's terrible stare penetrated Bellatrix's body, but she just stared sinisterly back.

"Scared Potter?"

Harry's eyes thinned with hatred for the awful woman.

"You wish."

Bellatrix whipped out her wand in an instant and cried, "STUPEFY!"

But Harry was too quick for her, "PROTEGO!"

"Ooh, so you know how to play with the big kids, do you Potter?" Bellatrix sneered.

Harry just glared at her.

"Okay then Potter. I'm sure you've heard of the Imperious Curse?"

"NO!" Ginny cried, stepping in front of him.

"_Move _Ginny!" Harry said. She did so.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Silly girl. Meddling in matters you don't understand."

Harry was too distracted to remember what to use to block the Imperious Curse.

"Imperio!"

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all gasped.

"Come on Potter. Let's go join master."

Harry began to follow, but after three steps, a voice in the back of his head said, _Why should I?_

He hesitated, and Bellatrix stopped dumbfounded. At her hesitation, Harry was able to throw the curse completely off.

"COME POTTER!" Bellatrix screamed.

"I won't."

Bellatrix's eyes widened in fury. The pointed her wand at Harry.

"Cruc—" she began

"STUPEFY!" Ginny screamed from the sidelines.

Bellatrix Lestrange froze, with bulged eyes, and she fell to the floor stiff as a rock.

Just then, Remus and Tonks came running out of a shop from across the street, yelling curses at the remaining Death Eaters. Two fell to the floor, stunned, but the other two apparated away, in fear.

Tonks and Remus darted to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Are you guys alright?" Remus asked in a gasp.

"Yeah, we're all fine," Harry replied.

Lupin looked at the fallen Death Eaters, whose masks had all fallen off.

"Who got Bellatrix?" He asked with a smile.

"Me," Ginny said proudly.

"Nice one," Lupin said.

"Thanks."

The six of them all sat down at a table of the ice cream parlor.

"So, what happened?" Lupin asked.

Harry began to speak, "Well they apparated here and Bellatrix and I made small t

talk, when she decided to take me to Voldemort. First she tried to stun me, but I blocked it. Then she tried the Imperious Curse—"

Remus cut him off, "SHE PUT YOU UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE?"

"Yeah," Harry continued, "but I threw it off after three steps. So then she was about to use the Cruciatus Curse on me out of anger when Ginny stunned her. Then you guys all came."

"It's a good thing Fudge is no longer in office—" Tonks began.

"What?" Harry yelped.

"Didn't you know? Fudge was kicked out of office and replaced by Amelia Bones a week ago. The ministry officials didn't care too much for the fact that Fudge had been lying to everyone about Voldemort for a year," said Tonks.

A grin appeared on Harry's face.

A few seconds later, Mrs. Weasley and her husband came over to the table.

"Well, hello everyone. How was your hour of shopping?"

"Oh, pretty quiet. Just some shopping, some ice cream, a Death Eater attack…" Ron said.

"WHAT?"

"Relax Molly. We got there in time. They're all fine. We'll hold an emergency Order meeting tonight. But I feel the children should be present, considering they need to tell the story. And maybe Fred and George, it was their sister and brother attacked," Lupin replied as Molly scowled at him.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked over at the three fallen Death Eaters on the ground. Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"I'll take care of it," Tonks said simply, and she appartated away.

A few minutes later, she arrived back with three aurors from the Ministry of Magic. They began to attend to business.

"Alright, alright. Well, let's get going, shall we?" Molly motioned them towards the limo.

"See you later, Tonks," Remus called over to the busy auror. She smiled, and waved good-bye.

They all got into the limousine, buckled up, and the limo took off.


	6. Chapter Six

Hey there! Yes, you saw right, I'm updating! I'm sorry I used to never update and all….I kind of went on strike from for a while there because I didn't agree with their views and such…long story. Anywho, here'd chapter six. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

When they got back, Harry excused himself, and went to his room. He needed sometime to be alone, to think. Seeing Bellatrix again had brought back all the painful memories, which he had somehow been able to push to the back of his mind since arriving at the Black house, with all of his closest friends.

"_Come on, you can do better than that!" _Sirius's last words. And then, then, Bellatrix's triumphant scream. Hot waves of fury fired through Harry as he thought of the women who had taken his beloved godfather away, but they were soon replaced by sadness. How could he have been such an idiot?

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door. Harry didn't answer, but the door opened anyway, and Ginny walked in. Harry sighed, wanting to be away from everybody for just a little while, even her.

"Mom said to tell you that the Order meeting will be tonight at around eight, after dinner."

Harry nodded, but still didn't say anything.

Ginny, seeming to sense that he wasn't in the mood to talk, quietly said "bye" and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Harry lied back down on the bed, and closed his eyes. He lay there for a couple of hours, just thinking, until at about 4:00, he drifted off to sleep.

"Harry! Harry, wake-up!"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione leaning over him. "It's 6:45, and it's almost time to eat dinner."

Harry yawned, stood-up, and stretched. "Thanks Hermione."

He started out the door, but stopped when he noticed that Hermione was still standing next to the bed. He looked at her.

"Harry, ar-are you…okay? I mean _really_ okay? You just seemed kind of down after the attack. And I mean I know nobody was exactly the _cheerful_ but Harry, you looked like you just lost your best friend." Hermione put her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said. "Oh Harry, I'm sor—"

"It's okay Hermione. But you're right. I did. All over again."

"Oh Harry I know. That wicked women. Showing up at Diagon Alley just like that! And when she—"

But Hermione stopped suddenly and walked across the room and gave Harry a warm, friendly hug.

"Thanks Hermione. I needed that."

They both tried to smile, found that they couldn't, and walked to the kitchen.

When the got there, they were met by: Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George.

"Hello dear. Why don't you two have a seat; dinner is almost ready.

"Where's everybody else?" Harry asked. "Remus, Tonks, Mr. Weasley…"

"_They're_ on official Order business, after today's fiasco." George said darkly.

"And you will be, too dear," Mrs. Weasley said brightly. "When you learn to get your act together and take your job seriously. We'll discuss it tonight. I've talked to some other members of the Order. You'll be allowed into the meeting, but _only_ because we need to discuss your punishment."

"Gee, thanks Mum."

Mrs. Weasley pretended as if she hadn't heard the last comment coming from either Fred or George. "Dinner's ready!"

At exactly 8:03, the members of the Order came pouring in. Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore, Snape, Mr. Weasley, Mundungus, and so on. By 8:15, every member was there and sitting in the kitchen.

For a couple minutes, everyone was just talking amongst each other until Dumbledore called the meeting to order. He spoke softly but firmly, and everyone listened attentively.

He smiled. "I'm glad that we all could make it here tonight. Harry, since this house now belongs to you, thank you for having us. Now, the main reason that we are here tonight is to discuss what happened this afternoon involving four of our future Order of the Phoenix members and decide what to do about it. And oh yes," he said, his eyes twinkling at Fred and George, "I believe that we also have to discuss a small punishment," (the twins turned red) "so why don't we get started. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, would you four please explain the events that took place this afternoon at Diagon Alley?"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at Harry, so Harry took a deep breath and told the story.

"Well, let's see. Today we had all gone to Diagon Alley, and the adults had let Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and me walk around by ourselves for a little bit—"

"And that will certainly be the last time you are allowed to wander around by yourself there!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Now Molly," Tonks began.

"So _anyway_," said Harry, taking control of the story again. "We were walking around and suddenly we heard five loud cracks. We looked over and saw five Death Eaters, lead by Bellatrix Lestrange. Apparently, they had come to take me to Voldemort. I guess he's too big a celebrity to come in person."

Harry paused, while people gasped at Dark Lord's name.

"Then," Harry continued, trying his best to sound nonchalant, "Bellatrix tried to stun me, but I blocked it. Then she decided to put me under the Imperious Curse, so she could take me to Voldemort—" Harry ignored the gasps at this. "—but once she did, I fought it off quickly. So she got pretty angry then, so she decided the Cruciatus Curse would put me right. So she was half way through "Crucio" when, luckily for me, Ginny stunned her."

Ginny blushed slightly, as all the heads turned toward her. After a moment, though, everyone was looking expectantly at Harry again.

"And then, that's when Remus and Tonks came, shooting curses at the remaining Death Eater's. They stunned two, and then the other's disapparated away, out of fear of being cursed. And, well…then…um…well, that's about it."

Dumbledore spoke, looking grave. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, do you have anything to add?"

Ron and Ginny shook their heads. Hermione looked like she was in deep thought, and then said slowly, "I don't _think _so."

Many people sighed, and Dumbledore stood up.

"I know you all are feeling shocked that five Death Eaters just simply apparated into Diagon Alley, prepared to take Harry and, most likely, hurt your children in the process," Dumbledore added, glancing at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. But let me remind all of you, that we are at war. And while I believe that, in the end, good will prevail, and we will win, we need to be strong now. We are all in grave danger, just by being in the order. But none of you are ever alone, because you all know someone in the same situation as you—for the most part," he added, glancing at Harry.

The room was silent for a moment, until Dumbledore spoke again, his eyes sparkling.

"On a lighter note, I believe that we have a small punishment to discuss." Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley all opened their mouths to say something, but Dumbledore continued on.

"Considering the circumstances, I believe that a month's suspension from the order will do, until some of our younger members can learn to take their jobs seriously. Now, if that's all, I must go." And with a smile, the headmaster was gone.

The meeting slowed down, after that. One-by-one, the members of the Order of the Phoenix left Number 12, Grimmauld Place. By this time it was around 10:30 PM.

"Bed!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "We have a busy day of packing tomorrow and you'll need rest. It's been a long day. And we'll also need to go back to Diagon Alley to get the rest of your supplies."

Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley, incredulously. "You mean we're _actually _going back tomorrow?"

"Um, well, actually Hermione, said Mrs. Weasley, exchanging a glance with Lupin, "You guys will be so busy…uh, packing…to come."

Harry looked at the ground and sighed. He didn't say anything, but it was obvious that they weren't going because of him. Harry frowned slightly, and decided he'd deal with it in the morning. He was so tired, he just wanted to go to bed…his scar was searing painfully on his forehead. He began to follow Ron and Hermione up the stairs, when Lupin called out to him.

"Harry, wait a minute."

Harry retreated back down the stairs, and headed towards Lupin.

"Dumbledore and I were thinking…and we decided that you're going to need some more protection while you're on the way to Hogwarts. The school really isn't as safe as everyone thinks. And, so three of us will be accompanying you to Hogwarts: myself, Moody, and Ton—well, Tonks will already be there."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Okay," Harry replied, to tired to care much.

Mkay, there you go. Review and I'll love you. Haha.


	7. Chapter Seven

Okay, so, I really like this chapter…but it might get a bit confusing…um…you don't really know what I'm talking about yet, but for Lily, it'll be bolded text, and for James it won't. Then you won't get confused. Just read to figure out what the heck I'm talking about, lol. Oh, and sorry I forgot to mention this when I loaded chapter six, but the reason Harry was able to throw off the Imperius Curse so easily is because he learned to do it in his 4th year, remember? Lol. Um…yeah, on with the show.

Chapter 7

The next morning, Harry awoke at 9:30. His scar was no longer searing, and he felt quite refreshed.

He looked around his room; it was empty, from what Harry could see. Then, Ron walked in (already dressed) as Harry was putting on his glasses.

"Morning Harry. Breakfast is ready. We're all going down to eat right now, if you're ready," Ron said.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

Ron left, and Harry took a quick shower. When he got out, he dried his hair with a towel. He ran a comb through his hair, but it did nothing. His hair was still untidy and ruffled. He didn't notice at the time, but as his hair started to air-dry, the front of Harry's hair was starting to curl upward, as if gelled. Harry began to get dressed. He put on a pair of clean jeans and a Gryffindor Quidditch T-shirt from his third year (it had been down to his knees in his third year, and now it finally fit, perfectly).

Harry headed downstairs to eat some breakfast. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were already at the kitchen table, eating some breakfast.

When Ginny saw Harry enter the room, her jaw dropped open, and the piece of toast she was holding fell out of her hand. The sight of him temporarily mesmerized her. All the feelings that she had had for him since she was ten came rushing back to her. But this time, she knew it wasn't just the same crush.

As Harry entered the kitchen, he paused for a moment to look at his friends.

"Morning," he said. He then looked at Ginny for moment. _Freaky_, he thought as he looked at her clothes. She was _also _wearing a Gryffindor Quidditch shirt. It was scarlet that had a bludger, snitch, and quaffle on the front, in gold. On the back it said "The Gryffindor Girls" and had the names "Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Ginny Weasley" below it. It was the one of the T-shirts the team had had made once Fred, George and Harry had been banned from the Quidditch team.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table, and reached for the biscuits.

"You feeling better today, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Much better."

"I'm glad," she said as she smiled warmly at him.

They ate breakfast in silence, until Mrs. Weasley came in.

She walked up to them, "Oh, Harry, you're up. Good. Now, I want all of you to get your packing done today, while we're at Diagon Alley getting the rest of your supplies."

"Mum, are you _sure _we can't come? I mean, it's not like we're going to be away from you guys at all," Ginny asked.

"Absolutely not! After yesterday do really expect me to say YES!"

"Apparently not," Ginny muttered quietly, just loud enough for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to hear.

The rest of the morning passed slowly. He finished packing, along with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. No one did much of anything. Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch most of the day, with an occasional game of Exploding Snap or Wizards Chess.

And Hermione and Ginny, of course, mostly talked about boys (namely Ron and Harry).

Before they knew it, it was already 8:45 PM. They had already eaten dinner, so Harry decided to head up to his room. He lay down on his bed, on top of the covers, and stared at the ceiling, thinking. He lye there for an hour and then stood up, and opened his trunk. He reached inside, and pulled out his father's diary, along with a quill and ink.

He climbed on top of his bed, and wrote the password in the blank. "Welcome back, James." Harry smiled inwardly, and picked the diary up off of his bed. He began to turn the page, as he accidentally dropped it. As it fell, two envelopes fell out from the inside of the diary.

He picked up the diary and the envelopes, and sat back down on his bed. He picked up one letter, which seemed to be newer, because the parchment was nowhere near as yellow. The envelope had the word "Harry" on it. He examined the handwriting, and realized that it was Sirius's. Harry's eyes began to water, but he quickly opened the envelope, and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Harry,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm sorry to say that I'm dead. That's never a fun topic for a letter, but what are you gonna do?_

_Anyway Harry, I just wanted to let you know not to grieve too much, because I'm in a better place now. I'm with Lily and James, and you know how much I loved them._

_I'm glad that I finally got the chance to know you, Harry. You're more like your father than you'll ever know. You know the truth about me now, and that's all I ever really wanted. You found out that I was innocent, and you got spend some time with me. I really don't know how much, but after what happened over Christmas Break with Arthur in your fifth year, I felt it wise to write this letter. _

_I want you to know, Harry, that your parents were amazing people. Your father was like a brother to me, when I had no family. Like I told you, your grandparents sort of "adopted" me when I ran away at the age of sixteen. Because you know, I didn't have a very good childhood, but James made it better. Once I became friends with your father, school became the best years of my life. People say that school is the best time in your life, as a joke, but that really is true for me. _

_And then there's your mother. She was an amazing woman. She was brilliant, probably the cleverest witch of her time, just like Hermione…but more fun (Though I may not be the right person to judge that, considering I don't know Hermione as well as you do. But I also know that Ginny is quite smart…so…whatever). Lily was kind, caring, and sweet…of course with a little edge. She was a great woman, and you should be proud to have her as a mother. Both of your parents loved you very much, even though they were only with you for a short time._

_Now Harry, I think it's time you knew about something. Something you should have known about years ago. Tell Dumbledore to tell you about the prophecy. You may not understand this now, but eventually you will. Tell Dumbledore it was my last request…unless by now, of course, you've already found out._

_You know that I love you Harry, even if I've never said it. Have a good life, I don't want to see you up here anytime soon. I'm sure I miss you. _

_Your godfather,_

_Sirius Black_

By the time Harry had finished the letter, he was crying silently. Tears flowed down his face for a few minutes, until the crying eventually ceased. His eyes were still red and puffy, but he was no longer crying. He sniffled, and reached for the other letter. Harry didn't recognize the handwriting. _Man, it looks like it could be around fifteen years old, _Harry thought. Then realization hit him. He ripped open the envelope quickly and pulled out a large, yellowed, piece of parchment.

_**Dearest Harry,**_

_**If you're reading this, then it means that we, your parents, are dead. Now, this is obviously never a great topic starter to a letter, but it's going to have to do.**_

_Now Harry, there are a few things that we would like to talk about. Firstly, we'll start with Sirius. If you have received this letter, it means that either, Sirius has died, or you are seventeen. He was instructed to give this to you when you turned seventeen if we were to die. We gave it to him just before we went into hiding in Godric's Hollow. If the case is that Sirius is dead, then we are greatly sorry for your loss. Sirius was my best friend—_

_**Hey! He was my friend too!**_

_Yeah, but not your BEST friend—_

_**Sorry, Harry dear, your father is just jealous that my charmed quill has better handwriting than his (We bewitched our quills to write everything we're saying).**_

_Anyway…Sirius was OUR best friend and he loves you very much, even though you're only a year old right now. I'm sure you miss him very much, but try not to grieve a great deal, because he wouldn't want that. He'd want you to live your life to the fullest, and I'm sure that's what he expects._

_**Now, on to another subject—Girls. As I'm sure you've noticed, Potter men tend to meet their soulmates at very young age.**_

_Yeah, I met Lils here when I was eleven. I've never loved a woman since. _

_**Why thank you James, sorry I can't say the same. Harry, I didn't like your father until I was sixteen. He was kind of an arrogant idiot for the first five years I knew him.**_

_Hey! Thanks sweetie! You just ruined my reputation with my son! Do you really want Harry to think badly of his own dead father?_

_**Don't worry Harry, your father grew out of that stage. He eventually came to his senses and was a very sweet, sensitive guy. And that's the man I fell in love with.**_

_Anyway, like we were saying, Potter men meet their soulmates early in life. So if you're in love right now, she might just be the one. If you're not with anyone, than you probably already know her. Take a look around your inner-circle of friends, first. Now, if you like one of your close friends, and she just so happens to have red hair, you HAVE to go for it. It seems like only redheads can tame the wild Potter men. If you love her, then you have our blessing…unless she's in Slytherin—_

_**James! That wasn't very nice. Not all Slytherins are bad—**_

_Harry, all Slytherins are bad._

_**Harry, your father has never liked the Slytherin house, so please excuse him. Though, I have a feeling you're not going to be too fond of the house either. It's in your blood. I don't exactly like them, but I don't speak unkindly of them…**_

_Yes you do._

_**Hey! Only on occasion.**_

_And that occasion is Snivellus. _

_**James, sweetie, you probably should stop calling Snape, "Snivellus." He's in the Order!**_

_Yeah, well, he'll always be good 'ol Snivlly to me._

_**Okay, sorry about that Harry. Maybe charming our quills to write everything we say wasn't such a good idea.**_

_**Anyway Harry, sorry about that interruption. Our point is that Potter's find the love of their life when they're in school normally. So, I think it likely that if you are 16 or 17 and are dating someone you love, then they are probably the one.**_

_Now Harry, please allow us to move on to what I'm sure is a very sensitive subject for you—the prophecy. Yes, we know about it. And we're very sorry that you've been put in a position like this, but it's not our choice. It's your fate. But remember not to let the prophecy rule you. Live your life like a regular person, and when the time comes, then you can kill Voldemort._

**_I hope Harry's not afraid of Voldemort's name. Because if you are, Harry, you shouldn't be. Fear of the name only increases fear of the person, I always say._**

_Hey! Dumbledore says that, not you._

_He got it from me._

_Really? Well, that's cool. I always thought you just got it from him._

_**Anyway Harry; remember not to let the prophecy rule your life. Live regularly and just meet Voldemort when the time is right.**_

_**Now Harry, I know it must be really hard to grow up with no parents. I don't know how old you were when we died, but you were probably very young. Because if you have received this, it's most likely that Voldemort somehow found us and killed us, it would be unlikely for us to die another way.**_

_Point being…_

…_**that we're very sorry you had to grow up with no parents. We love you very much, and it pained us to see you have such a lonely childhood. We're very sorry for that. We miss you a lot, but remember: If Sirius is dead, than don't be so sad. He's in a better place now. He's with his best friends that I'm sure he misses a lot. **_

_And now that he's gone, I'm sure that he misses you just as much as you miss him._

_Don't forget that we love you Harry._

_**And that we're watching over you. We love you so much, with all our hearts, and we hope that you have a great life.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Mother and Father**_

By the time he was halfway through the letter, he was reduced to tears. But this time, the tears weren't for Sirius. This time he was crying over his parents. These people, these amazing people, that he had never known.

_They seem like incredible people, _Harry thought. _Now, at least, I've gotten to know them a little bit better, _he thought as he sat up, and laid his head against the top of his bed, sniffling.

Ginny could hear Harry sobbing from his room. She'd heard him before, but the crying had never lasted this long. It was never this persistent.

_Harry shouldn't have to go through all this,_ she thought. _It's not fair that a sixteen year-old should have no parents, no godparents, and the weight of the entire wizarding world on his shoulders. It's just terrible._

Ginny's eyes began to get teary, and she began to weep silently over Harry.

Harry heard Ginny crying from her room next door. He frowned and wondered what was the matter with her. He heard her sniffle, and start to sob again. It broke his heart to hear her like that. _I wonder if there's anything I can do,_ Harry thought.

Harry sighed, and with this, he got up and exited the room. He walked to Ginny's door and knocked. He then opened it a crack. Ginny looked up and saw Harry's face in the doorway. Startled, she sat up.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked politely.

Ginny nodded.

Harry walked inside her room, and quietly shut the door. He sat next to her on the edge of her bed. He looked at her meaningfully.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Um…yeah."

Harry examined her, and looked searchingly at her face, trying to find the truth. He shook his head.

"You don't look okay. What's the matter?"

She started sobbing again.

Harry pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried, dampening his shirt.

"Ginny," Harry said soothingly, "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Ginny said in between sobs, "…that it's not fair. Y—you having to deal with everything li—like this. You h—have the…the entire weight of the wizarding world on…on your shoulders, and it's just not fair, w—what you have to go through." Ginny sighed. Sure, that was why she was crying. But it wasn't the only reason. She had longed for Harry for so long….Now it seemed as though he wanted the same thing…but it seemed they couldn't be together. Harry was the hero. The marked man. Someone by his side might just get in the way….

"Gin," Harry said quietly, trying to get her to calm down, "Gin, it's okay."

"But Harry…"

"Ginny, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay. It'll all work out. It's okay," Harry reassured her.

Ginny lifted her head off of Harry's shoulder and looked up at him. She looked deeply into his eyes, searching for answers to all her questions, desperate to find the truth in his eyes. Was he really okay? But, no, he couldn't be. How _could _he be? It seemed literally impossible for Harry to be okay with all this.

She pulled away from Harry slightly, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How can you say that you're okay? I know you're not Harry. I hear you cry yourself to sleep all the time. You're not okay, Harry, and you know it."

Harry completely pulled away from Ginny, and sat up, putting his legs in Indian Style, looking straight at her.

"Ginny," Harry said firmly, "You're right. I'm not okay. But I'm improving by leaps and bounds, okay? I've accepted it all. Everything. It's all going to be okay, Gin. I'm slowly getting over it. Everything's going to be all right. It'll just take time. And regarding to the prophecy: I can't let it rule my life. I'll just have to meet him when the time comes, and do what I have to do. But it'll all be okay…eventually. I've finally got some closure."

Ginny nodded slightly, looking down. Harry pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for almost five minutes, just wrapped in each other's arms, in a comfortable hug. Both felt they could have stayed like that for hours, though, of course, they never admitted it.

"You okay now, Gin?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Harry."

"Okay, good. I'm really, tired. I'm gonna go try and get some sleep, okay?" said Harry.

"'Kay."

Harry kissed Ginny on the top of the head, and headed towards the door. He was halfway through the doorway, when he turned around and said, "Night Gin."

He smiled brightly, and Ginny did, too.

Mkay, there you go.


	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. But if I did…oh man…it'd be awesome…

**A/N**: Mkay, here we go. Chapter 8. Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning, Harry woke with a start. There was lots of noise out in the hall. Harry walked over to his door, opened it a few inches, and stuck his head out of his room. Ron and Hermione were making all the noise. They were trying to bring their trunks down the stairs, and of course, this wasn't making Mrs. Black happy.

"Filthy Mudbloods! Blood-traitors roaming my house! Disturbing my peace! A woman can't even get the peace she wants even when she's DEAD!"

Harry retreated back into his room, smiling. It was finally the day. It was September First. Time to go back to school. Harry grabbed his trunk, and Hedwig's cage, and joined Hermione and Ron in the hall.

Fred and George retreated from their room to see what all the racket was. They were shortly followed by Ginny, who was carrying her trunk. Fred and George took control of the situation, and one-by-one helped everyone bring their things downstairs.

They ate breakfast quickly and headed to the door. The good byes were shorter than usual, because Lupin, Tonks, and Moody were coming with them. They had one last ride in the horrible limousine, and then they finally arrived at King's Cross Station. They all walked over to the barrier leading to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Tonks went first. She ran through, considering she's so clumsy, she might screw it up some other way. Next was Lupin and Mad-Eye. The walked through the barrier at a normal pace. Hermione and Ginny went next, leaning casually against the barrier, as they fell through. Then were Harry and Ron. They did the same as Hermione and Ginny, leaning against the barrier. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed them.

"Come on, let's go ahead and get on the train, so we can get a good compartment," Hermione said.

Ginny, Ron, and Harry followed her. Lupin, Moody, and Tonks got on the train a back way. Mrs. Weasley was saying good-bye to them all, tears in her eyes as usual, when the train driver blew his horn, to let them know they only had five minutes. Mrs. Weasley rushed them onto the train, waving at them all.

They entered the train, found a compartment, put their stuff inside. Hermione, Ron, and Harry turned to head to the prefect carriage. Ginny followed them soon after, seeing, as she was a new fifth-year prefect. They were greeted in the prefect compartment by none other than Professor McGonaggle.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny," Professor McGonaggle said acknowledging the students, "Welcome back." She ushered them to some seats; not everyone was there yet. One-by-one the compartment filled itself. After a few minutes Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott came over to them.

"Hey guys," Ernie said.

"Hey Ernie," said Harry.

"Wait a minute…when did you become a prefect?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah, what's with that?" Hannah asked.

"It's a long story. One of the Slytherin prefects was 'abusing his privileges,' so they made me a prefect instead. None of the other Slytherins qualified for the position or something like that."

Hannah and Ernie nodded.

"Malfoy?" Hannah asked.

"I'm assuming so," Harry replied.

After a few more minutes, Pansy Parkinson entered the compartment, alone. This confirmed their suspicions that Draco had been demoted from his position as Slytherin prefect. Finally, all of the prefects were there.

"Okay," Professor McGonaggle started, "Welcome all new prefects, and all old ones. As you know, being a prefect is a privilege, and it can be taken away with you. She sent a meaningful glance towards Pansy Parkinson.

"Now let's get down to business," she said as she headed toward the Gryffindor prefects, and handed each of them a piece of paper.

She looked at some guy Harry didn't know, Katie Bell, Ron, Hermione, himself, Ginny, and Collin Creevey. "This paper explains all of your prefect duties this year, and the Gryffindor Tower password."

Harry looked down at the paper. He found the password. It was "Godric's Hollow." _Huh, _Harry thought, _imagine that. _Hermione, Ron, and Ginny didn't understand the significance of this village, but Harry did. Remus had told him recently. That was his home until he was taken away to the Dursley's. That was where he and his parents were in hiding. That was where Voldemort came and murdered his parents. That's where he was left in the rubble, with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. But Godric's Hollow was also named after Godric Gryffindor, so it made sense to be the password to Gryffindor Tower.

Professor McGonaggle handed out papers to the other house's prefects, and then turned to face everyone.

"Are there any questions?"

The area was silent.

"Okay. Then, if that's all, you're all free to go, except you Mr. Potter. I need to have a word with you."

Everyone piled out of the compartment, but Harry.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.

"I need a word with you about the classes you're taking. Now, you know, Professor Snape will not allow anyone in his NEWT Potions class that did not achieve Outstanding on their OWLS."

Harry sighed.

"Well, due to the lack of qualifying grades, Professor Snape will also be allowing the next grade below, which includes you, Potter. So it looks like your aspirations of becoming an Auror can happen."

Harry was beaming as she finished.

"So, Potter, you _will _be taking Potions this year. You are free to go," she said.

Harry thanked her, and headed out of the compartment. But, surprisingly, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were outside, waiting for him.

"Hey guys, guess what? I'm going to get to—" Harry started.

"Take Potions?" Hermione said excitedly, "We heard."

Harry nodded, as they began to walk back towards their empty compartment. But when they arrived, it wasn't empty. Surprisingly, Neville Longbottom was already inside.

"Oh, hi guys. I'm really sorry, but do you mind if I sit here with you. Everywhere else is full."

"That's fine," Harry replied, walking inside the compartment, followed by the rest of the group.

Ron sat down, opposite Neville. Hermione, seeing this, went to sit next to Ron. Ginny sat next to Hermione. And Harry, being the kind person that he is, sat next to Neville.

"How was your summer, Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

Neville, seeing the look on Harry face, just said, "Oh, yeah. Uh, right. Sorry."

"It's okay."

There was an awkward silence.

Hermione turned to Neville, "So, Neville, what classes are you taking this year?"

"Um…let me think. I'm taking NEWT Herbology, of course. Um, and I'm taking NEWT, um, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions."

Harry looked at Neville, awestruck. "You're taking Potions? Why?"

Neville sighed, "McGonaggle said during the career advice thing last year that if I wanted to work in the Herbology department, then I needed Potions, because of all the plants used in them."

Harry nodded. "Too bad. I have to take Potions, too."

"What do you want to be?" Neville asked.

"An Auror," Harry replied, casually.

"Wow," Neville said, enviously, "that's cool. I bet you'd be really good at it."

Harry grinned impishly, giving a muttered, "Thanks."

"Harry?" Neville asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Are we having the DA this year?"

Harry seemed to ponder the question for a moment, and then said, "Yeah, I suppose so. I mean, it's not like its illegal anymore or anything. Amelia Bones took away the Educational Decrees, so I don't see why not."

Neville smiled brightly, "Good."

* * *

About an hour later, the food trolley came. Harry bought a few Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, and Cauldron Cakes, and shared with the rest of the group.

A little later, Luna Lovegood came over to their compartment.

"Hello," she said vaguely.

"Hi Luna," Harry and Ginny said at the exact same time.

Luna looked accusingly at the pair, and vaguely said, "Your auras are pulsing, you know." She then waved good-bye, turned around, and left.

Twenty minutes later, they heard a familiar drawling voice from outside their compartment door.

"So, Potter, you still think you can just land my father in Azkaban?" Draco Malfoy sneered.

Everyone in the compartment shot daggers at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Well, you were wrong," Malfoy continued as he shoved the Daily Prophet in front of Harry's face. Harry looked down at the front page.

_**Escape From Azkaban**_

_Last night, Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy escaped from the wizard's prison, Azkaban. Due to the lack of security at the prison, more breakouts have been suspected. The dementors, who guard the prison, are now on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's side. We must advise that all people take caution…_

Harry looked up at Malfoy, who smirked.

"I always knew father would get out. The dementors are on _our _side."

He looked everyone in the compartment.

"Bye Potty, Weasel-Bee, Mudblood, Weasel-Bee's sister, Practically a squib."

He smirked in a superior manner and exited with his cronies.

The group sat in silence for a moment.

"So…" Neville said, "Lucius Malfoy's out of prison?"

Harry nodded slowly.

Neville sighed.

"Well, at least this gives us even more to work for in the DA," said Ginny.

They all nodded, lost in their own thoughts.

Hours passed in mostly silence, with the occasional conversation or game of Exploding Snap.

Finally, Harry said, "Do you guys want to go visit Tonks, Remus, and Mad-Eye, before they have to leave, once we reach school?"

"Sure," Ginny said. Hermione and Ron also nodded eagerly.

Harry looked over at Neville, and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Neville looked uneasy and said, "I don't really want to. Moody still scares me. I'll just stay here, and watch the stuff."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Neville quickly nodded.

"Okay then, let's go, guys," Harry said as he stood up.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione followed his lead.

They walked along the train in silence. When they reached the train compartment that said, Out of Order on the door, they slid it open and stood in the doorway, facing Lupin, Tonks, and Moody.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted them.

Ginny stepped forward and said, "We just thought we'd visit."

"Oh, okay. So how are you?"

Harry smiled, "Good, thanks."

Ginny turned to Lupin. "So how are—," Ginny broke off as her voice faded. Harry looked at Ginny inquiringly. Then Harry realized what was going on. His eyes bulged. Hermione gasped quietly.

**

* * *

****A/N: Okay, that cliff-hanger kind of sucked but whatever. Sorry. Updating again soon.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I'm going through a lot of crap right now with sick family members and high school and all this stuff….Anyways, I'm back to post for a bit, so please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Star Wars. Wait, crap, wrong disclaimer. I _mean_, I don't own Harry Potter. Though I don't own Star Wars either, so whatever. Okay then, cool.

Chapter 9

"A—are we s—slowing down?" Harry questioned.

Lupin frowned. Then is expression became impeccable. He looked up at Harry.

"It could be them. You know what happened last time we made an 'unscheduled stop.'"

Harry groaned, as Lupin stood up, motioning for the other aurors to do the same.

"What's going on?" Moody barked at the first face he could find, Ron.

Ron didn't answer. He just looked scared. But Moody didn't have a problem much longer. Just seconds later, a familiar creepy coldness swept over the train. Tonks looked scared.

"Oh no," she muttered to herself.

Hermione was trembling. She gave a slight whimper. Ron, noticing this, pulled her into a hug.

All of a sudden, very unexpectedly, Luna Lovegood walked up to all of them. She had a look of vague interest in the group on her face.

"You know, I don't like dementors very much."

Harry replied, "No one does."

"Okay," Moody's voice boomed, taking control of the situation, "we need all students we can fit, except Harry—because he can produce a patronus—in the back of the train, by the prefect's compartment."

"Okay," Ginny said.

They all ran off to inform people, but Harry stayed put. He was thinking to himself. _How many patronuses are we going to be able to have? Me, Moody and Tonks are only three, but there are bound to be some professors. _Harry didn't like the thought of this.

Suddenly, Hermione came back with every single member of the DA.

"These," Hermione informed them, "are all the students who can produce patronuses." She turned the DA members. "Those of you who don't feel you can produce a good enough patronus to fight off a load of dementors in a few minutes, should go back to the safety of the prefect compartment immediately."

Some of the students left, but not all. They were left with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Katie, Justin, Hannah, Luna, and Susan.

"Are there dementors here?" Cho asked, with her voice shaking.

Moody seemed to observe her as though evaluating her.

"Hundreds."

Their eyes bulged. Katie Bell let out a loud whimper.

"You sure all of you are up to it?" Harry asked addressing his "pupils."

They all seemed to nod in unison.

There was a brief silence, and then Moody spoke up.

"All of you can produce patronuses?" Moody asked, gaping at them.

They nodded with pride showing in their faces.

"Corporeal patronuses?" Moody growled.

"Mmm hmm," Susan Bones replied nodding her head.

"Who taught you that?" Tonks asked surprised.

"Harry," replied all of the students in unison.

A smile flickered across Lupin's face, although it quickly vanished after there was a rattling heard from above them.

"I think they're on the roof," Moony said aloud.

"All of us are going to get in front of the mass of students piling out of the prefect compartment." Tonks informed them all. "When the dementors come aboard the train, we're all going to produce patronuses at the dementors."

They all looked so scared. Some were shaking uncontrollably. Harry sighed, and thought to himself, _This is all my fault._ Harry glanced at Ginny, who looked back at him. She seemed to be looking deep into his eyes, when a tear trickled down her cheek. She quickly looked away, and wiped her face dry.

The bitter coldness was getting worse. The dementors were really starting to effect them. Although, he hadn't started reliving his worst memories, he most definitely had a miniscule amount of happiness left in him. He could tell the others felt the same.

A loud BANG came from the roof. Harry looked at Lupin, who nodded. He motioned for all of them to get in position.

"Wands out everyone!" Tonks said with a look of determination on her face.

They got out their wands and started thinking of happy memories, when there was one more loud CRASH above, and a gaping hole appeared in the ceiling of the Hogwarts Express.

That moment the chill of the air became ten times worse. Nearly 600 dementors came piling onto the train. Harry heard a woman's scream inside his head.

"No," Harry said forcefully to himself, in a mumble. Harry wracked his brain for a happy thought. When he came up with one, it was time for everyone to produce his or her patronus.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" They all roared. A giant silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand. It stormed towards the dementors. But there were so many of them, that the dementors had no where to back off to. The effect of the patronuses was just that the dementors were being knocked down, but they could easily glide back to their feet.

Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Moody, and Lupin had all produced their patronus on the first try. Ginny tried once and produced a silver vapor. On her second attempt, she produced a fully-fledged patronus. She beamed, but her smile vanished immediately as she looked weak all of a sudden. Harry guessed she had just relived a terrible memory, most likely to do with Tom Riddle's diary from four years ago.

Ron was able to produce a corporeal patronus on hid third try. The other students produced their patronuses after a few more tries. But the dementors were only being knocked down. Though, somehow the patronuses had decided that their best strategy of defense was to charge back and forth in front of the students forming a type of a shield.

It was getting harder to hold on. They were all shaking. People were passing out one after the other. After a time, the only people left standing were Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Cho, Tonks, Moody, and Lupin.

Luna was heard letting out a whimper, and she fell to the ground. Her patronus flickered and died away. This left a gap in the shield. Dementor after dementor had been getting through as people fainted and patronuses died. Cho was the next to go. Her patronus left the line, also.

Harry didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to last. His memories were just getting worse and worse. They played over and over again in his head like a broken record.

_Not Harry, please not Harry…step aside, silly girl…Aveda Kedavra…Come on! You can do better than that…Lily, take Harry and go…It might even be painless, I wouldn't know. I've never died…Crucio…My life for his! Please…You have irked me too often, for too long…Aveda Kedavra…and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again…By which time I shall be gone, and you dead…If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…Born as the seventh month dies…One must die at the hand the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…Not Harry! Please not Harry. _

His scar began to sear with pain. Harry groaned loudly, his legs shaking. Moments later, Ginny fainted.

"Ginny!" Harry found himself saying quietly to himself as she fell. Harry wanted to faint now, but he knew he had to hang on.

Only a matter of seconds later, Hermione gasped loudly, and fell gracefully to the floor. Harry groaned again, this time joined by Ron. Tonks collapsed moments after Hermione. Dementors were now everywhere, since so many DA members had passed out. Harry gathered up enough strength to look over at Ron. He looked at Harry and shook his head slightly. His eyes closed and he fell to the floor.

Harry was shaking uncontrollably.

_If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy._

Lupin turned his head and looked at Harry. He was as pale as a ghost, as was Harry. Harry couldn't hold on any longer. Worse and worse memories were filling his mind. A white fog filled Harry's head, and he fell to the floor. Harry knew no more.

**A/N:** Okay, sorry if that was short. But there you go. I know this story isn't too well-written so far, but that's because it was written quite a while back. I mean this is Pre-HBP so you know it's gotta be a bit old. Oh, by the way, just for anyone who would like to know, I have a Post-HBP fic in progress right now. I have a couple chapters written that I'll post once I come up with a title. Lol. I've been struggling with that whole title thing for a while now….Anyways, reviews are much appreciated!


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N:** Hola! Yes, I am back with more! I know you're all just delighted at the prospect. And yes, I do realize this fic does kind of drag on in the beginning, but it will pick up the pace soon enough. Okay, then.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter. It's J.K. Rowling's. Yeah, she is awesome.

Chapter 10

Harry woke up lying on one of the seats of the train, along with Ron and Hermione. They were both awake, but barely. Harry looked around. The dementors were gone, and the train was moving again. Unconscious bodies filled the seats, along with awake ones. Harry sat up, and looked at Ron and Hermione. They looked back at him.

"This is all my fault. I'm putting students in danger," Harry told them with a look of immense grief on his face.

"Harry don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, it's Voldemort's," Hermione replied. Ron jumped at the Dark Lord's name.

"Would you just start using the guys name Ron," said an annoyed Hermione, now turning to face Ron. Ron just grunted. There was a long silence. They were all weak and sad, having no chocolate yet.

After about four minutes of silence, Harry spoke up, "Guys? Where's Ginny at?"

"We don't know. Probably just in another seat. Maybe still unconscious. I'm sure she's fine," Ron replied.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry.

Harry started thinking about Ginny. _She better be okay._ Harry thought to himself as he began to think about Ginny for the next fifteen minutes. Ginny had matured a lot in the past year. Harry was actually starting to like her in a more-than-friendly way, but he didn't think that he'd act on it any time soon. Well…maybe. He really liked Ginny. And it seemed like Ginny still liked him. But Hermione had said just last year that Ginny had given up on Harry. Harry let out a deep sigh. But she sure had seemed pretty flirty with him lately. Maybe she wasn't fully ready to give up on him. Maybe he hadn't realized it yet, but Harry was surely, but slowly, falling for Ginny Weasley.

After about twenty minutes of quiet, Moody showed up.

"You guys all alright?" Moody growled.

They all nodded.

"Have you seen Gin?" Harry asked him.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. Since when did Harry call his little sister "Gin"?

"No. Not yet anyway. I'm sure she's fine though," Moody said.

"How's Moony and Tonks?" Harry asked feebly.

"Their okay. Tonks is having a pretty rough time though," He said motioning his head toward the pair. Tonks was sobbing uncontrollably on Lupin's shoulder.

"And then…" she said crying between gasps, "the—the woman…said to m—me…'G—go away…girl…'" Tonks began to cry more and more.

_Wow, _Harry thought, _if this is what Tonks considers a bad memory, I definitely wish I were her._

Hermione looked pityingly at the sight. She was getting drowsy again, along with the rest of the group. Harry let out a deep yawn. Ron looked out the window and glanced at his watch.

"We should be nearly there," Ron noted.

"Good. I want to talk to Ginny about something, but I'd never be able to find her in this mass of hysteria," Hermione replied.

"What you wanna talk to her 'bout?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Nothing that would concern you," Hermione replied coolly.

"O-kay," Ron said, eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

"It's _nothing_, Ron," Hermione snapped.

"Okay," Ron said quickly.

Hermione hadn't meant to offend Ron, but she was getting a little nervous. She hadn't meant to snap at him, but she couldn't help it. Even though Ron and Harry seemed to be totally unconcerned with Ginny's specific whereabouts, she was. She couldn't help but be uneasy about Ginny's welfare. Was she all right? Was she awake yet? All these questions passed through her mind.

The rest of the short journey seemed to pass slowly, but when the train began to slow down, it wasn't because of dementors. They were finally at the school. The trio got their luggage and headed out of the train. Once outside, they scanned the crowd for Ginny, but she was nowhere to be found. _Well, it is a big mass of students. She might just be hidden, _Harry thought, trying to reassure himself.

Ron spotted an empty carriage, and pointed them towards it. The three of them headed towards it when Harry saw them again. The skeleton-like winged horse animals that used to haunt Harry until he learned what they were. The thestrals had taken on a new meaning to Harry now, though. He had now seen two people die. Harry sighed, and got into the carriage with Ron and Hermione. Lately death seemed to be closely connected to Harry. Dead parents, dead Cedric, dead godfather, dead everyone. It seemed like the only thing tying him to this earth was his friends. But his friends were the things he loved the most in the world, and they were definitely a reason to stick around.

There was minimal talk in the short carriage ride to the castle. They were all still gloomy after the encounter with the dementors. Once the carriages came to a stop, they exited and everyone headed towards the castle.

In the Great Hall, there was no where near as much chatter as usual. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and looked it up and down. No Ginny. Just moments later, Professor McGonaggle came striding over to the trio. She had grave, but determined look on her face.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, you three need to come with me."

The three exchanged worrisome glances, and followed suit. As they walked, Harry glanced at the staff table and noticed Professor Dumbledore was missing, and once the Transfiguration teacher led them to the headmaster's office, they knew why.

"Chocolate Frog," Professor McGonaggle said aloud. The statue of a gargoyle jumped to life and moved out of Professor McGonaggle's way. The stepped up on the moving staircase and were lead to the headmaster's door. Professor McGonaggle showed them into the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down in three squishy armchairs n front of Professor Dumbledore's desk. The old man was sitting behind his desk, peering at them over his half-moon spectacles.

"I believe you have a feeling why you're here?" he asked them.

Hermione whimpered, and Harry looked at the floor. Ron looked befuddled. Harry and Hermione nodded solemnly.

Harry looked up from the floor, his eyes glistening with fresh tears, which had not yet fallen from his eyes.

"This has to do with Ginny doesn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly, as Professor McGonaggle burst into tears.

Ron's eyes widened in fear. His eyes started to water with tears.

"W—what's wr—wrong with Ginny?"

_Please, don't be what I think it is. Just don't be what I think it is, please, _Harry thought to himself.

Albus looked at the three students.

"Ginny had a bad encounter with a dementor during the train-ride here…"

Tears were flowing silently down Harry's face now. He looked down. He couldn't look at the headmaster.

"…and her soul was sucked out," Dumbledore finished.

Ron burst into tears. Hermione whimpered, and began to cry. But nowhere near as much as Harry was. Harry was crying as much as Ron…possibly more. His entire face was soaked in tears, his eyes red and puffy.

"But, all will be okay," Albus continued.

Harry's head jerked up, followed by Ron's and Hermione's.

"But P—Professor," Hermione stammered, "the Dementor's Kiss is irreversible," she said with a confounded look on her face.

"That is correct Miss Granger, but what you three fail to know is some of the Order's plans of protection for victims of Voldemort's attacks. It has been recently decided that some of Voldemort's attacks will be prevented with Time Turners."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Y—You mean w—we're going to…"

"Save Ginny?" Professor Dumbledore finished for him.

"Yeah," Harry said as her nodded.

The headmaster looked at the three students as their tears started to dry slightly and the sobbing stopped.

"Now, a professor will not be able to go back in time, because they would be too noticeable. Whoever saves Ginny will need to be a student. That's the other reason I called you three here. As I'm sure you already know, you three are my most trustworthy students, and Ginny's best friends. One of you three will be using the Time Turner."

Hermione looked at Ron.

"Ron, I think that either Harry or me should go. We have experience with time travel."

Ron replied, "Yeah, okay. But—sorry Hermione—I think it should be Harry. You'll more noticeable, Hermione," he said, "Because of your hair," Ron added, seeing the confused look on Hermione's face. "I know that that sounds like a stupid reason and all…but it's true." Hermione nodded, but she could tell the real reasoning of behind Ron's suggestion. Harry was...well, _Harry_. He was the hero. The Defense Against the Dark Arts perfect student. It should be him. They turned to look at Harry.

He nodded and said, "Okay, I'll do it."

Dumbledore looked straight at Harry.

"Now Harry, you must keep an eye on Ginny, and then pull her out of the way once the dementor starts to come towards her. You must not create a corporeal patronus. It will draw attention to yourself and you don't want people thinking you're in two places at once. Try to blend in with the crowd, and then pull Ginny off of the floor when the time comes. Pull her into an empty compartment. You must not be seen."

With this, Dumbledore pulled a Time Turner out of his pocket.

"Three turns should do it," the headmaster said as Harry stood up.

Harry put the gold chain around his neck, and turned the hourglass over three times. There was a rush of spinning color. Harry was falling through time, and then he landed on the hard floor of the Hogwarts Express.

It was mass hysteria. The whole train was out of control. Bodies skewed on the floor throughout the train. People sitting in the prefect compartment, shaking uncontrollably and crying. There was screaming, yelling, and whimpering of all kinds. The train was in pandemonium.

Harry looked around, hiding in the crowd of students. He quickly slid into an empty compartment with a perfect view of Ginny. She was still awake, but Harry could tell it wouldn't be long before she fainted. She was weak and shaky, no doubt reliving the memories from her first year, down in the chamber.

Harry watched her silently for a few minutes when it looked like her time had come. Her eyes bulged, and she muttered something in quiet desperation. Harry could make out the word "Harry" by lip-reading Ginny's words. But that was all he could tell, before she passed out. Minutes later, Harry noticed that his face was wet. He had been crying without even noticing. Tears just seemed to come to Harry naturally, lately. Though the tears flowed nowhere near as much as they used to. He had finally gotten a feeling of closure over Sirius's death after he had read his letter, and he had stopped crying every night.

He waited about 10 minutes. Everyone but Moody had passed out, but by the looks of it, he wouldn't last long. That was when Harry saw it. There was a rogue dementor headed towards Ginny. It was gaining on her quickly. Harry darted out of his compartment. He grabbed Ginny around the waist, lifting her off the floor, and out of the path of the dementor. He held her in his arms and quickly entered the empty compartment and slid the door closed. He cast the door-locking charm on the compartment door.

Harry sat down across from Ginny. He watched her for a few seconds, and then pointed his wand at her.

"Enervate."

Ginny's eyes flicked open. She sat up with a start, and immediately turned towards Harry.

A look of confusion crossed Ginny's face.

"Harry? What's going on?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed and launched into the story.

When he was finished, Ginny looked shocked.

"You mean," Ginny spoke quietly, "that…you saved me from the dementors…you saved my life with a time turner?"

Harry nodded.

"Wow," Ginny said slowly, "I-I can't believe you risked your life to save me. I mean, you could have been a victim of the Dementors Kiss, but you—you risked that…to save me. I just…wow."

"Ginny," Harry said softly, brows slightly furrowed, "I—I would always save you if you were in danger. Any day of the week."

There was an intense look between the two. They were looking deeply into each other eyes, and that's where Ginny found the answers to all her questions. That was when she knew how Harry truly felt about her.

The look intensified, eyes still locked, as both leaned in slightly.

Their faces were just inches apart. Harry could feel the heat coming of Ginny's body. Ginny closed her eyes slowly, as Harry closed the gap between the two of them.

This kiss was nothing like Harry's first. It wasn't depressing or teary. It was sweet and loving, full of passion and caring for one-another. The kiss was mind-blowing. And both Harry and Ginny knew that they could stay like that forever.

A few moments later, both pulled away, slowly.

Ginny grinned impishly, along with Harry. They sat there in silence for a minute, just staring at each other. Neither of them could find the right words to describe what they were feeling, so they both sat in comfortable silence.

"You know," Harry said after a moment, "Ron's going to _freak _when he finds out I fancy you."

Ginny giggled, "Yeah that could cause a problem. If _he_ finds out, Voldemort probably won't be the one to kill you. Ron will."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!"

Ginny giggled some more, as Harry stood up and sat down next to her.

The _second _ride to Hogwarts passed much quicker than the first, now that he knew Ginny was safe. Before they knew it, they were already at Hogsmead Station. Harry and Ginny snuck out of their compartment and blended in with the rest of the huge crowd, piling out of the train.

They nabbed an empty carriage, making sure they were well out of sight from the first Harry, along with Ron and Hermione. They sat in mostly silence, now, on a mission. When they arrived at the castle, they hung around in their carriage a little longer than other students, and then they joined the back of the crowd.

When they entered the castle, they didn't go to the Great Hall like everyone else. They headed towards the headmaster's office quickly. They only had a very small amount of time left. They approached the stone gargoyle.

"Uh…" Harry said. Dumbledore had forgotten to give him the password! "Um…Canary Cream? No—er—Fizzing Whizbee? No, no…uh CHOCOLATE FROG!"

The gargoyle leapt aside and Harry and Ginny darted up the revolving staircase. They opened Dumbledore's door. The very second they entered the room, the other Harry disappeared.

"Aaah, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter! Are you both all right?" said Dumbledore.

Ron and Hermione quickly turned their heads toward Harry and Ginny, at the mention of Ginny's name. They both had ear-to-ear grins on their faces.

"Ginny!" Ron explained happily, sighing in relief.

Hermione was smiling brightly, but when she looked at Harry hey grin turned to a smirk. Hermione noticed a tint of smudged pink color on Harry's lips, and Ginny's slightly smudged lip-gloss. _I knew there was something going on between those two, _she thought. Normally she would be worried that Ron would notice, but she knew Ron well, and knew that he would be too absorbed in the fact that Ginny was all right, to notice. Her smirk turned back to a grin as she looked attentively at the pair.

"Yeah, we're both all right, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Would you like any chocolate to restore your cheerfulness?" Professor McGonaggle asked doubtfully, looking at Harry and Ginny's smiling faces.

Ginny looked at Harry happily, grinning widely, still thinking about their amazing kiss. She examined him. He most definitely wasn't sad. She looked back at McGonaggle.

"No, I think we're fine."

Now, Minerva McGonaggle was also a very clever, deduceful woman, so, naturally, she noticed the same thing that Hermione did. She sighed and thought of how much the pair reminded her of Lily and James.

Dumbledore addressed everyone, eyes sparkling, "Well, I think that you are all free to go to the Great Hall. They are now serving appetizers while they wait for me."

The four started to head towards the door.

Dumbledore cleared his throat slightly, "Except you Harry, you need to stay behind for a moment."

Harry turned back around and sat back in his usual chair, in front of the headmaster's desk, as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exited towards the Great Hall.

**A/N: **Next time you meet the new DADA teacher. Oh yes, he/she is awesome.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N:** Hey. Um…yeah. Here ya go. Lol.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter. Now that we've covered that, here's the new chapter!

Chapter 11

"Now Harry," said Dumbledore, "We have several topics to address with you."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Minerva, why don't you go first?"

"Alright, Albus," she replied. "Now Harry, I have a proposal for you. How would you like to be the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Being Quidditch Captain had always been one of his dreams. Even one of his former captains, who now played Quidditch professionally, Oliver Wood, had once said that Harry had the determination that makes a good captain. It was something that Harry had always wanted, and now it was actually happening.

After thinking for no more than two seconds, Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Yes!" Harry yelped, excitedly.

"Very well," Professor McGonaggle said happily. "Now on to the next topic. I need to talk to talk to you about your new prefect privileges…and responsibilities. Since there is now, only one 6th year Slytherin prefect, you are occasionally going to help patrol corridors with Miss Parkinson."

Harry sighed sadly. He had seen this coming, but that didn't make the situation any better.

Professor McGonaggle continued, "I know it's not the most ideal job, Mr. Potter, but it is your duty."

Harry nodded. Professor McGonaggle turned to know if you are planning on continuing the DA."

"Oh," said Harry, "yeah, I think so. There's not a problem with that is there, sir?"

"No, of course not. I was hoping you were planning on continuing it. But now you actually have permission."

Harry smiled inwardly.

Dumbledore continued, "And I would also like to give you, and your team members, some special privileges. Like an extended curfew."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes Harry, extended curfew. But only by an hour and a half. You, and all of your members, will be treated like semi-superiors. Sort of like prefects, only with much different responsibilities. Your responsibility, Harry, is to defend our school. Because you and I both know, that we're at war, and always in danger. You will receive a list of all your privileges on a later date."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"I just wanted to make sure you _were _planning to continue, considering the large amount you have on your plate this year," Dumbledore clarified.

Harry nodded and said, "Well, personally, I think the responsibility has a lot to do with my character. I mean, it stinks, but if I'm able to rise to these challenges, it just makes me a better person doesn't it?"

McGonaggle smiled, "Very wise, Harry. Quite profound actually."

Harry chuckled, with a slight smirk. He turned back to Professor Dumbledore. Albus couldn't help but notice how much more like James Harry was getting every day. Not the arrogant jerk he had once been, but the mature, sarcastic, friendly, and funny man that he had known and loved.

"Is that all you wanted, Professor?"

"No, just one more thing Harry," replied Dumbledore, "It's about that night right after you had come to headquarters when you eavesdropped on the Order meeting.

Harry looked down, pretending to have a sudden interest in his feet. Anything to divert his eyes from the headmaster.

"I don't blame you Harry."

He looked up, thinking, _You better not. I had every right to know that information. It's not my fault you won't tell me anything._

"Harry, you were in every right to know that information. But, you see, Harry. I was actually planning on telling you about it once you got to school. I just didn't want to interrupt your…period of grieving."

Harry sighed.

"I don't want you to loose trust in me, Harry. Not again."

Harry looked at the ground for a number of seconds. They sat in silence for a few moments, when Harry finally spoke up.

"So…what's _this_ prophecy got to do with?" Harry asked, slightly bitterly.

"Don't worry, Harry. It's nothing life altering. This prophecy predicts the way Voldemort can be vanquished."

Harry's eyes widened. Was there another way? Something other than the Killing Curse? Aveda Kedavra?

"What does—" Harry said, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Sadly, we do not know the contents of this prophecy. Just what I have told you. Luckily, Voldemort doesn't know what the prophecy says either. But he does know about it. He knows exactly what we know."

"So, why didn't Voldemort try to get me to get this from the Department of Mysteries, also?" Harry asked.

"Because this prophecy is not in the Department of Mysteries. We don't know where it is. It's lost."

Harry sighed.

"So we're even with Voldemort? We know everything he knows?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Harry fixed an accusing stare at Dumbledore.

"Did you learn this from Snape?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, Harry. I did learn this from Severus. But please remember to call him _Professor _Snape."

Harry sighed. It was highly unsettling to be semi-thankful towards an enemy. Especially when that enemy was Snape.

Professor McGonaggle looked at the pair, apparently befuddled.

"So…Harry knows that Serverus is our spy in the Death Eaters? How?"

This caused Dumbledore to chuckle even more. "Well Minerva, I didn't tell him. You'll just have to ask him."

The transfiguration teacher looked fixedly at Harry waiting for an answer.

"Well…I just kind of figured, I guess. I mean, it's not like that Order was going to pass up the opportunity. He did it last time, why not do it now? I guess that I just I assumed."

McGonaggle smiled. "Mr. Potter, you're smarter than I give you credit for."

Harry smirked smugly.

"Very well Harry, you may go join your friends in the Great Hall," Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry made his way to the door, smiled at the professors, and then exited.

When he arrived at the Great Hall, he sat down next to Ron, who was next to Hermione. Ginny was across from Harry. She had reapplied her lip-gloss, which reminded him to wipe the pink off his mouth. Ginny smirked as she saw this. She opened her mouth to greet Harry, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Harry, look at the staff table."

Harry glanced over towards the table and skimmed the different professors. There was the greasy-haired, slime-ball of a potions professor, Snape. Then the tiny Professor Flitwik, and Professor Sinistra. Next to him were professors' Vector, Sprout, Trewlaney, and Binns. Next to the ghost, Binns, was Hagrid, sitting much higher than the rest because of his enormous height. And then, at the end of the table was Tonks.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight.

"Tonks is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Harry asked quickly.

Hermione nodded happily, "Yep."

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron joined the conversation, "Yeah I know. She'll be really good. But I am a bit worried. I mean, she's so clumsy. What if she accidentally kills one of us, or something?"

This caused Harry to laugh loudly, along with Ginny. Hermione, though, didn't seem to think it was all that funny.

"Ron! That was insensitive! You know Tonks is a magnificent auror, and will be an amazing Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and—"

"Okay! Okay! I get the point. Sorry Hermione, I was just making a joke."

Hermione scowled at him.

"Anyway, Harry…what'd Professor Dumbledore want?"

Harry looked down at Hermione. "Oh just discussing things like my new prefect duties and the DA."

"You should have asked McGonaggle who the new Quidditch Captain is while you had a chance," Ron said.

Harry sighed happily, "I didn't need to ask."

Hermione smiled and mouthed, "Congratulations" to him from behind Ron.

Harry smiled happily at her.

"Why didn't you have to—" Ron began. But then comprehension dawned on his face. "Wait…are—are you the new captain?" Ron questioned, eyes wide as galleons.

Harry nodded happily, followed by Ron grinning widely.

"Congratulations mate! Oh, this is going to be awesome! Will you let me help? Can I help you with strategy and tactics? You're going to let me say keeper, aren't you? Are you going to—"

Ginny, luckily, cut him off, "For Merlin's sake Ron! Calm down and stop asking questions!"

Harry laughed softly. And that's when Dumbledore preformed the Sonorous spell, and began to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I hope that you all enjoyed your summer. Now, I'm sure you're all awaiting the feast to start, so let the sorting begin!"

All the first years piled out of a door, and Professor McGonaggle set the stool at dusty hat out in front of everyone. The Sorting Hat opened it's brim wide, and broke out in song.

"I've been here many years, you see,

and do my duty to this school,

by placing you where you need to be.

Now, Hogwarts is very old,

made by brilliant founders,

with hearts of gold.

First Gryffindor,

The bold and brave,

In Godric's house,

Bravery he gave.

Then Slytherin,

The folks of stealth and cunning,

Those pure of blood,

And with wands they will go gunning.

Next Ravenclaw,

Those of wit and learning,

The smartest ones go there,

With knowledge what they're earning.

Last Hufflepuff,

The loyal and caring,

They're kind and full of spirit,

And always up for sharing.

Those are the houses,

I've told their story,

But you must unite,

To see them in their glory.

For without unison,

The school will fall from within,

But now my song is done,

Let the sorting begin.

There was scattered applause, most people pondering the Sorting Hat's message. Harry, though, thought it was quite fitting. Well, except for the fact that Gryffindor's were supposed to get along with Slytherin's. Fat chance of that happening.

"Very well," Professor McGonaggle spoke, loudly, "first up: Anderson, Bradford!"

A shy curly-haired skinny boy walked up to the stool and sat down, putting the hat on. A few moments later the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Next was Attler, Jacob, and so on. No one, until the end of the B's was announced a Gryffindor.

"Boyse, Kaitlyn!" The red, wavy-haired put the Sorting Hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then were Callder (Slytherin) and Collins (Ravenclaw).

The sorting went on as normal as usual, until they got the M's.

"Malfoy, Saiph!"

Harry's eyes widened, as Hermione gasped. Ron said loud enough for the entire table to hear, "WHAT!" Ginny's jaw dropped open. Harry glanced momentarily over at Neville, who was mumbling nervously to himself, "Another one? No, no, there—there just can't be. Oh no, no, no."

A small boy, with platinum white-blonde hair and cold, icy blue eyes walked over the Sorting Hat, confidently, and sat down. The very moment the hat touched Saiph's head, it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" immediately.

He smirked smugly, and walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat next to Draco Malfoy. Draco nodded, acknowledging him (which is much better than he does to Crabbe and Goyle. He practically ignores them). It seemed as though Malfoy saw Saiph as an almost equivalent, and treated him with respect.

Harry immediately turned to Ron.

"Malfoy doesn't have any siblings. Cousin?"

"I guess so," Ron replied thoughtfully.

They turned their attention back to the sorting as they heard cheering all around them. A new Gryffindor had been sorted (Brown, Josephine).

The sorting continued back to normal, and before they knew it, they had already reached Z. The final person sorted, Worthington Zabler ("RAVENCLAW!").

Dumbledore stood up as the applause faded from Ravenclaw table.

"Welcome all new students, and welcome _back _to all the old. Now, there is a time for speech making, but _now_ is not that time. So, with that said, let the feast begin! Tuck in!"

The plates quickly filled themselves with delicious food. Roasts, chicken, turkey, and more amazing food. Potatoes, cranberries, pumpkin pies, treacle tarts, fudge, and more.

Ron turned to Hermione, who looked reluctant to eat anything.

"You're not still on about that _spew _thing, are you?" he asked exasperatedly.

Hermione shot daggers at Ron. "It's not _spew _its S.P.E.W.!"

"Wutver," Ron said, mouth stuffed full of food. Harry suspected he was trying to say "Whatever" but he couldn't be too sure.

Once they had stuffed themselves to the brim—even Hermione, who was too hungry not to eat—they sat back, and enjoyed relaxed conversation. Soon there after, Dumbledore stood up, ready to begin his speech.

"Alright, I hope everyone enjoyed their delectable meals. Now, Mr. Filch would like to remind you all that Filibuster Fireworks, Homework Completing Quill, Exploding Pops, and every Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product are strictly prohibited. For the entire list of restricted items, please look at the list attached to Mr. Filch's office door. I must also remind you that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that—forbidden. No student is permitted in, unless given permission. So now all first year students should know. And a few of our older students ought to know that by now also," he added, casting a meaningful glance toward Harry and his friends, eyes twinkling.

Harry looked at the ground, tapping his foot, pretending to have a sudden interest in the floor. Ron whistled, tunelessly in a fake way, and looked all around the Great Hall. Blush crept over Hermione's cheeks. Ginny couldn't help but laugh loudly at the sight.

"It is now even more important to stay out of the Forbidden Forest than usual, now that Lord Voldemort is back."

There were several jumps and gasps at the name, as usual. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"You all must remember to be prepared in the war and _act rationally._" He cast one last meaningful glance at Harry, which caused Harry to let out a long sigh. "Well, you should all know that there are several starting up this year. Some also _re_starting. Some of these clubs include: the Dueling Club, the Defense Association—I'm assuming that's what it really stands for, the Charms Club, and the Astronomy Club. Now, some of these, you should know, will only have one meeting a month, like the Dueling Club. Well, it's late and I'm sure you would all like to be getting to bed. So, good night all, you may go."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all got up from the table.

"First years!" Hermione called, "Follow us! First years, this way!"

They began to walk, first years following. Eventually, the rest of the Gryffindor prefects caught up with them, and continued to the lead the way. When they arrived at the portrait, Harry actually knew the password for once.

"Godric's Hollow."

Everyone entered, and Harry plopped into his favorite squishy armchair by the fire and sighed.

"It's been a long day," Harry stated as Ginny sat in the chair next to him, Ron and Hermione across from them.

Ginny sighed, "You can say that again," she said as she threw Harry a smile. He smirked slightly and smiled back.

"You gave us quite a scare Ginny," Ron said. "You don't know how bad we freaked out. I mean, being soulless is like being dead. No more sister. And, of course, Harry here totally blamed himself. I swear, the guy was crying like a little baby."

Harry sighed, "I'm right _here, _Ron. Right _here_."

Hermione and Ginny both giggled, while Ron chuckled.

"Just telling it like it is, mate. Anyway, I'm off to bed." Ron stood up heading towards their dormitory.

"I'll be in there soon," said Harry, nodding slightly.

"'Night Ron," Hermione said, as Ginny waved.

Ron exited the room.

"So," Hermione began, staring fixated at Harry and Ginny, "what's new with you two?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Harry furrowed his brows, "Er—nothing," he said slowly, looking at Ginny questioningly. She nodded.

Hermione smirked. "Well, I'll leave you two alone, and go to bed. 'Night all." And Hermione swept swiftly out of the room.

Harry turned abruptly to Ginny. "She knows something. I _swear_ if she tells Ron, I'll be _forced_ to kill her."

Ginny giggled slightly, "Yeah she may need a talking to."

There was an awkward silence.

"So…you okay and everything? I mean after the whole dementor fiasco?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled sweetly and nodded. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm okay…now."

More silence followed.

"So…um…the, uh…food was good," Ginny stated, desperate for a topic of conversation and no more silence.

Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, the food was good. They always have good food."

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. "It's going to be good being back this year."

"Yeah. But I wish classes didn't start tomorrow. This is my OWL year!"

"Ouch. You're in for a handful. Uh…no pun intended there."

Ginny laughed. "That was actually a good one," she said, grinning happily. "But I _am_ looking forward to the DA this year."

Harry nodded, excitedly. "It's going to be great this year. I already have my first lesson planned and everything. I got it all planned when we were at Grimmauld Place."

"Really? Well, what is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

Ginny pouted, flirtatiously.

"Fine! Fine! I give! Okay…so first we're going to be reviewing what we learned last year. Then I'll be teaching you new shield charm. It's called the Blockadeous Charm. It's really old, so not many people really know about it. But it's really powerful, too. When used with others, it can block the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse. But it's very, _very_ advanced magic. Like…harder than a patronus. Not much harder, but it's still harder. But, unlike a patronus, there's nothing around to make it harder. But you have to concentrate really, really hard. The more you concentrate, the more powerful the shield. You get it?"

Ginny nodded. "Thanks for telling me."

"Yeah, well. And please Ginny, don't tell anyone."

"I won't tell anyone, Harry. I promise."

He could tell she was being sincere, and he was thankful for it.

"Thanks, Gin."

There was a comfortable silence.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ginny. You really scared me. I-I thought I'd lost you." A tear trickled down Harry's cheek, eyes red and puffy.

Ginny pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered.

Harry sniffled and buried his head in her shoulder.

It was nice for Ginny to see Harry like this. So…vulnerable. Instead of that hard outer shell that he would put up to disguise his true feelings. The mask that hid his emotions. It was nice for Ginny, seeing the true Harry. A vulnerable Harry. Like trading places for a moment in time. Harry had always been the one to save Ginny. In the chamber and with the dementors. But maybe this time, Ginny could be the one to save Harry. Not physically, but emotionally. They understood each other better than anyone else understood them. So maybe, just maybe, she would be the one to save him, and not just the other way around.

**A/N:** Mkay, so I just noticed I have _way_ too much crying in this fic. But sadly, you're in for a tiny bit more later. After that, though, hopefully I won't have anyone cry for a while…um…yeah. So…review please! K thanks.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: **No time for a long ramble, for it's 11:54 pm and I'm supposed to still be doing homework, but...here you go.

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't own Harry Potter. Okay then.

Chapter 12

Harry awoke the next morning thinking about his kiss with Ginny. He groaned. Man how he loved that kiss, how he liked Ginny. But it scared Harry. He had been so wrapped up in his feelings, floating on clouds, last night that he hadn't thought anything through properly. Harry was afraid to fall in love with her. If he were to die, he couldn't hurt Ginny in that way.

Harry sighed. He knew he'd have to talk to Ginny. Or for Harry knew, he might even have to talk to Ron. Maybe Ron could help him…once he got over the fact that his best mate was falling in love with his sister.

He yawned, rolled out of bed, and quickly dressed. He wanted a few minutes alone in front of the mirror, so he could try to tame his hair. He wanted to look nice for Ginny this morning, and not like he just rolled out of bed. Before he got much of a chance though, Dean woke up.

"Hey Harry," he yawned. "Didn't get to see that much of you yesterday. So, how was your summer?"

"How do you think it was?" Harry grouched, then mentally kicked himself. _Duh. Nobody else knows that Sirius was your godfather. _

"I mean," said Harry, trying to ignore the surprised look on Dean's face.

"Summers with the muggles are never that great."

"Yeah…sure Harry," Dean responded.

Luckily Ron woke up next, which allowed Harry to avoid any more awkwardness.

"Hey, mate. Let me get dressed real quick so we can go to the Great Hall. Remember, we get our timetables today."

"I remembered."

About ten minutes later, they headed down to the Great Hall, meeting Hermione and Ginny along the way.

"Morning," Ginny greeted them, smiling at Harry.

"Morning."

When they got to the Great Hall, Profesor McGonagal rushed up to them, busily handing out their timetables.

"Here you Miss Granger…Mr. Weasley…Miss Weasley…let's see…here we go Mr. Potter…be sure to read the whole thing…"

As they sat down, Hermione looked curiously at Harry. "What did she mean, 'read the whole thing'?"

"Oh," said Harry, quickly scanning his schedule, "probably this little note at the bottom."

**Report to Profesor Dumbleodre's office every Monday night (starting next week) at eight O'clock for Occlumency lessons until further notice. The password is currently CHOCOLATE FROG. **

"Oh good, Harry," Hermione said. "I really feel like those lessons are very important."

"Yeah, and they'll be a lot more enjoyable now that Snape's not teaching them."

Ginny giggled. "What clases do you have today, Harry?"

"Double potions," said Harry dejectedly. Then looking at his timetable, he perked up a little. "Then Defense Against the Dark Arts with Tonks."

"Snape is sure to be nicer to you after all you went through this summer," Ron said.

Harry didn't count on it.

Later that morning Harry caught up with Neville on their way to Potions. Hary noticed that Neville didn't look nearly as miserable as he usually did at the thought of facing Snape. He mentioned that to him.

"Yeah, well…I've done harder things than get bullied."

Harry encouraged him, although he noticed that Neville didn't look nearly as confident as they neared the classroom.

Harry and Neville were the last ones there. Harry noticed, to his disappointment, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were also taking this class. He wondered how Crabbe and Goyle managed to get into Snape's O.W.L. class. They were both mindless idiots in Harry's opinion.

"Welcome back class," Snape said, his voice not containing a trace of welcome in it. "I hope everyone's summer was joyful." He chuckled to himself, his cold eyes drifting over toward Harry.

Harry felt a surge of hate coming on. He started to stand up but Neville held him back. "He's just trying to get to you," Neville whispered, sounding an awful lot like Hermione. "Don't give him that satisfaction."

Harry sat irritably back down again, his emerald eyes flashing, as Snape began to speak again.

"I am going to warn you right now that you are in my O.W.L. class. You must be prepared to carry out any task or assignment that I give you, however hard it may be. I accept no late work. You are now held to a higher standard. If you do not feel that you are up to that standard then leave. Right now." He waited for a moment, as nobody moved, though some, including Neville, looked like they might like to. "Nobody? Ah…well then I suppose you all feel that you are up to my standards. We shall see.

"Your first assignment of this term will be to create the potion that can dry up blood immediately if poured on it. We _will_ be testing them on someone at the end of class." His eyes flickered on Neville, who gulped. "You will find the ingredients for that particular potion in _Potions for Cuts, Burns, Creature bites, and more. _I trust you all have thoroughly read that whole book over the summer. For those of you underachievers, quickly scan pages 255-269. This is due at the end if class. Go."

Harry sat there for a moment. Snape has got to be kidding, he thought. He doubted that anyone had read the book.

"Your is due at the end of class as well Mr. Potter," Snape said coldly. "I suggest you start."

Harry somehow finished his potion in time. Luckily for Neville, they didn't have time to test it.

After potions, Harry and Neville met up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at lunch. They ate quickly and, with the exception of Ginny, all headed excitedly off for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They were the first ones there.

"Hi Tonks," Hermione said brightly. "Nice hair." (Tonks' hair was currently long and magenta.) "Are you ready for you first class?"

"Ready as ever!" Tonks smiled. "We are starting an introduction to the Patronus."

"Really, great!" This news really excited Harry.

The four of them were just taking their seats, when they noticed that they had the class with Ravenclaw. The students took their seats, and Tonks had just begun talking.

"Okay class, my name is Tonks, but you all will refer to me as Professor Tonks. I hope to explore the great depths of Defense Against the Dark Arts that will involve-. Oh skip the lectures! Let's just get started now, shall we?"

The students nodded. They had never had a professor quite like Tonks before and were eager to begin.

"Okay. Today we will have a basic introduction to the Patronus."

There was a murmur of "oohs" from the class.

"I am sure that by now most of you are familiar with this defense, but for those of you who aren't, this is used as a shield for dementors. We will work on conjuring it later, but for today, we are just have a few students show us how to quickly summon it up. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville…would you all please come to the front?"

They all nodded, and walked up to the front. Neville looked quite pleased, for he had never been called up to the front to demonstrate anything before.

"These students are very skilled in producing this form of magic. Yesterday, on the train during the attack, all five of these students successfully conjured up this Patronus. As they conjure it, their patronus's will turn into wispy white fog. Observe."

Harry thought of the happiest thought he could think of: when the war with Voldemort was over, and the magic world could return back to normal.

The thought was a happy one, and, as usual, it took the form of a stag.

The rest conjured up their patronus very successfully. Tonks smiled proudly at them, and applauded. The rest of the class followed suit.

"Twenty points for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw each of you!"

The class applauded appreciatively again.

"Okay class, it's about time to go. I believe that it's about time to go, so pack up your things please. Your only homework is to read the first section in chapter three over the patronus. I think that you guys will be coming back here tomorrow, am I correct?"

The class looked at their timetables and nodded.

"Okay, great then. Tomorrow Harry will be conjuring up a Patronus against a demontor."

"I will?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. He wished that Tonks had at least _asked _him first.

"I mean, I _will,_" Harry corrected himself, seeing Tonks' pleading look.

"Not to worry though," Tonks continued you, after noticing some students' worried looks. "We will be using a boggart, not a dementor. Okay then. Class dismissed."

As everyone left, Harry, Hermione, and Ron hung back.

"Thanks for covering for me there Harry," Tonks said apologeticly. "I meant to ask you earlier, but it just slipped my mind."

Harry chuckled. How typical for something like that to just "slip her mind."

They turned to go, but Tonks called them back. "Harry I forgot, your biggest fear _is _still dementors, right?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess," said Harry. "See you tomorrow."

The next day, Defense Against the Dark Arts came first, and everybody eagerly rushed to class, anxious to see Harry battle a dementor.

"Okay everyone," Tonks began, her hair now short and green. "Are you ready for today's lesson? I know that Harry is. Please come to the front Harry."

Harry walked up to the front of the room, taking his wand out of his pocket.

Tonks pulled out a chest. "The boggart is in here," she announced excitedly. "Are you ready Harry?'

Harry tried to think about something happy. Then he thought of something: In his second year, in the Chamber of Secrets, when he had just found out that Ginny was still alive. He held on to this memory as Tonks opened the chest and…

Lord Voldemort appeared in full form in the room; just Harry had remembered him from their last meeting.

"_Kill me now, Dumbledore."_

"_If death is nothing Dumbledore, kill the boy."_

"_You have irked me too often…AVADA KEDARVA!"_

Harry dropped to the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed running to the front, followed by Ron. "Harry!"

The class was screaming. Lavender Brown was hiding under her desk sobbing, and Sean had run to the back of the room, with many at his heels. Tonks, who had been frozen until now rushed in front of Harry and put the boggart away.

"He's alive!" Hermione sobbed in relief.

"What is going on in here?" a voice asked sternly.

Professor Dumbledore had just entered the room.

"P-Profesor Dumbledore sir. I- I was just asking Harry to demonstrate his Patronus with a boggart, only it didn't turn into a boggart. It turned into-"

"I am well aware if what it turned into Nymphadora. But, surely, _surely_ you couldn't have honestly believed that the Bogart would turn into a dementor after what Harry went through last June?"

Tonks opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said quietly.

"Yes, Hemione?" Dumbledore answered, in a slightly kinder voice.

"Well…he-he's not dead or hurt or anything. I mean he has a steady pulse and-"

"Thank you, Hermione," Professor Dumbledore said. "You are quite right. A Bogart's effects are no where near as powerful as the real thing. It was the shock of Lord Voldemort appearing here in this very classroom about four months after he and Harry last met that caused poor Harry here to pass out, out of fear. Imagine. Expecting to see a dementor and having Lord Voldemort pop out at you."

He gazed at Harry for a moment, almost sadly. He then turned his attention to Ron and Hermoine.

"Ron and Hermione, please accompany Harry to the hospital wing, and kindly inform Madame Promfrey what has happened. Take him on this." Dumbledore mumbled a few words and a floating stretcher appeared next to Harry. Ron and Hermione lifted him up into it.

"Please wait with him so he doesn't wake up alone. Also, please let him know that I will come and talk to him later. Thank you."

As they left the room, Dumbledore walked to the front of the room, and addressed the students.

"Take your seats. I know that most of you have never seen Lord Voldemort in person before, and even the few who have, I know that was a shock for you. Please try not to feel fearful, because that was only, and I repeat _only_, a Bogart. Lord Voldemort was _not_ in Hogwarts today, nor will he _ever_ set a foot in Hogwarts while I am the Headmaster. So please do not feel as if your safety if threatened.

"Now, it is obvious that few of you are in condition to go to class, so all of your afternoon classes have been canceled. I advise you to go straight to your dormitories, and not to talk about what has happened for Harry's sake, and for your own. Class dismissed."

As they left, Dumbledore turned to Tonks, who was nearly in tears. "I realize that this was an honest mistake and that you that you thought that a dementor would appear as it has in the past. I do caution you though in the future, though, to think your lessons out a little better in the future. Why don't you visit Harry in the hospital wing later? I expect that Madame Promfry will want to keep him over night."

"Yes I will. Thank you," Tonks whispered, holding back tears.

He smiled at her, then turned and walked toward the hospital wing.

Harry's eyes flickered open, as he looked about, absorbing his surroundings. He was in the hospital wing—again. He yawned and racked his brain for a reason that he was here. Lord Voldemort had come out of a trunk during his Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. But, no, that couldn't be right. Harry continued to think, as he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be fighting off a dementor…that was actually a boggart. At the last phrase, occurrence dawned on Harry. It seemed as though dementors actually were no longer his worst fear—he had been wrong.

Moments later he heard a clearing of a throat near his bed. He turned his head slightly and noticed Professor Dumbledore standing by him. The headmaster took a seat next to his bed, and looked intently at Harry, a slight sadness flashing in his eyes, no sparkle present.

Harry sighed exasperatedly, "How is that we always end up here, Professor? Me lying in this very bed, and you sitting right there in that very chair?"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "Yes, it does seem that we tend to end up in this position periodically."

There was a momentary silence, and then Harry spoke hurriedly.

"Professor, I'm really sorry about that whole thing, I mean—I didn't know—I didn't mean to…I-I didn't realize that my worst fear had changed."

"It's quite alright, Harry. No one blames you. It's only natural that it would now be Lord Voldemort, seeing your—er—certain circumstances."

Harry nodded, sighing. How did he always end up in these positions? He supposed it was just one of the many, many disadvantages of living the life of Harry James Potter.

**A/N:** Enjoy. Now I've got to go. I hate this chapter, by the way. I hate the whole Voldmort now being his worst fear thing. It's stupid in my opinion. It was all my co-author's idea, so blame her. But _ha_, I have finally gotten rid of her! Though there are still a couple chapters to come by her. She's only written like 3 out of 20 chapters as it is, so I just pretend she doesn't exist anyways. Lol. No, I don't like her writing very much. Well, not her fanfiction anyway. We have too different of styles and it's bugging me like crazy. Okay crap, I've started to ramble again. MUST GO! R&R please.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: **Okay, notes to reviewers…

Inny-hakky- I actually rather agree with you. I didn't like chapter 12 much either. I commented on my note at the end of the last chapter saying that the chapter had been written by my co-author, and I don't really like her work. It just doesn't suit this fic. Anyway, thanks for the review.

Spacehog26- I agree, it hasn't been moving quickly, but once you get to about chapter 17 or so, it finally starts to speed up. Sorry about that, I wrote most of this fic a while back and didn't have too much experience in fanfiction at the time (now I have tons) Also, sorry for any typos, like with the whole OWLS thing. Yes, I realize they're in NEWT classes right now, but as I said above, my co-author wrote this chapter, and I edited it as best I could, I just didn't notice that one. She had so many mistakes it's scary. But whatever. I'm glad you like the fic, though. Lol.

Mkay now that I finished that…hi! Okay, so um…not much to say other than LOST season 2 premiers tonight and you should all watch it. Okay then. Here's chapter 13.

Chapter 13

The next day, after a long day that included double-transfiguration—where they had to turn a picture frame into a pig—Harry was tired of hearing the different versions of what had happened yesterday in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Tonks had suddenly become the most popular professor and students couldn't wait to go to their class, hoping that something exciting would happen. There had also been many owls flying in from concerned parents, but no Howlers so far.

Harry sat down in his favorite cushy chair in the empty Gryffindor common room and began an essay. He was about half way into his essay when Ginny walked in.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Gin."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, you know the usual, working on homework."

"I was just wondering when you were going to schedule our Quidditch tryouts."

"Oh man!" Harry smacked his forehead. "With all that's been going on, I completely forgot to book the pitch and post an announcement. I'll do it right now." He put down his essay.

"No wait Harry. I'll do it. I don't have much homework tonight, and you look like you're drowning in yours."

"Really? Thanks, Gin."

Ginny stood up, gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, and walked out through the portrait hole, leaving Harry blushing slightly.

Just then, Ron walked in.

"Hey mate, what are you—what's on your face?"

"My face?" Harry was completely bamboozled.

"Yeah. You got something pink on your cheek?"

Harry put a hand to his face. _Ginny's lip gloss! _"Oh…uh…it's uh…ink…."

"Harry, ink's black."

"Oh…yeah right."

There was an awkward silence.

"Is something going on with you and _my sister_?" Ron blurted out suddenly, clearly uncomfortable.

"Ah…well…." Harry and Ginny had planned to tell Ron together that they had…_something_.

Ron just stood there, staring at Harry as if he had never seen him before.

"Yes Ron, there is."

"_What? _H-how c-could you…I mean, I've told you…why-why would you…do _that_?"

"The same reason that you would go out with Hermione," Harry stated flatly.

"B-but…I mean, I-I don't want to date Hermione!" Ron said desperately. But this just caused Harry to give Ron an annoyed look that clearly said _stop trying to deny the obvious._ "Oh, well…okay. Fine. But if I were going out with Hermione, _I _wouldn't be putting Hermione in danger by dating her!" Ron began to shout.

A look of clear and complete fury, but yet sadness covered Harry's face instantly.

Harry spoke quietly now, slowly, "You think I haven't thought about that? You think I haven't been going completely _insane _over the fact that I'm falling for your sister? That I'm scared out of my _wits _about what could happen to her? That I can't sleep at night over this guilty feeling on my conscience, over the fact that I could be putting her in danger?" Harry's voice slowly escalated into a yell, "But _no_ Ron, you _didn't _stop to think. You _never _have, and it looks like you _never_ will!"

Harry stormed out of the dormitory, slamming the door behind him, only to find Hermione right in front of the door.

"Harry? What's going on?"

Harry ignored her and continued to storm off, out of the portrait hole, just in time to see Hermione enter the boy' dormitory to see what her best friends' newest feud was about.

Harry wasn't even looking where he was going, knocking down students as he blundered past, but he subconsciously knew that he was heading toward the Room of Requirement, so he kept going. When he got in the room, he looked around. There was a comfortable loveseat, and and a glass of butterbeer waiting for him. The walls were painted a serene blue, and Harry could feel himself calming down.

He sat down on the loveseat and punched the pillow, imagining that it was Ron's face. _How could he? He's supposed to be my best friend. _Harry sighed in frustration. Didn't Ron understand how deep his feelings were for Ginny, and how badly he wanted to protect her too?

Just moments later, Ginny walked in. _Speak of the devil, _Harry thought.

"Harry?" Ginny asked timidy.

Harry remained silent as Ginny approached him and sat down next to him on the loveseat.

"Harry…are you okay? I-I heard you and Ron yelling. So you told him?"

"He asked, and he got really mad, seeing as he's the stupid thoughtless git that he is."

Ginny remained silent for a moment and then spoke, "I'm sorry Harry. Ron will get over it, I know he will. Don't you remember your fourth year? He was miserable without you as his friend. It'll just take some adjusting."

Harry nodded, and Ginny pulled him into a hug.

"So," Harry began, "this is it, huh? We're…a…couple?"

"It would appear so."

Ginny looked at his face, seeing the sadness, but at the same time happiness, shining through his emerald eyes. She leaned in slightly and kissed him on the lips, Harry soon kissing her back. They broke apart moments later and rested their foreheads together.

They both sighed. "You know," Ginny began, "I could hear what Ron said. Its okay, Harry. I understand that it would cause me to be in danger. But I don't care. I mean, we're all in danger just being your friends anyway. I was at the Department of Mysteries…they know I'm your friend. So I still think that it's okay if we're more."

Harry merely nodded, tears glistening his eyes slightly. Ginny brushed them away with her thumb.

"I'll leave you to think," she said quietly. Ginny kissed him on the forehead and exited the room.

Harry made sure to wipe the lipgloss off his face this time before anyone else caught him.

He lied back down on the loveseat, just trying to collect his thoughts. _Stupid prat, Ron. Does he understand anything?_ Harry sighed again. He couldn't really blame Ron _that_ much for being protective of his little sister. But Harry was finally sure about one thing: his feelings for Ginny. He cared for her deeply, and wasn't about to let Ron take that away from him.

The minutes passed quickly and about a half-hour later Hermione entered the room.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Well you don't sound fine."

Harry didn't respond.

"Harry look, you've got to give Ron a little bit of a break here. I mean you literally just shocked him there, though I don't know how he hadn't noticed it yet. It was sort of obvious you know."

"Oh." Harry wasn't in the mood to talk anymore, so he let Hermione do most of the talking.

"Harry, you didn't let what Ron was saying get to you though did you? Because you and Ginny have seemed happy lately, and…and with all you're going through…you shouldn't have to give that up."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry hugged her, in a friendly sort of way. "Thanks for understanding."

"Well, I'll go now Harry. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"See you later Hermione."

As Hermione opened the door, Harry called out, "Ron really does fancy you, ya know."

Hermione blushed, and closed the door.

About half an hour later, dinner was to begin, so Harry headed out of the Room of Requirement. He entered the Great Hall and sat next to Ginny and Hermione. All throughout dinner, Ron would shoot glances at Harry, but Harry chose to ignore it.

Later that night, Harry sat in the common room with Ginny, doing his homework. Ginny was finished with hers, and had begun to help him research all the elements of the Wolfsbane Potion for the essay he was writing. Other than Harry and Ginny, the common room was empty.

"Um, then you need…three grinds of moonstone, to be mixed in exactly seven minutes after adding the…rationed pig tail, ew that's gross," Ginny added.

Harry chuckled, "Thanks for helping me, by the way."

The pair stayed up for a few more hours and then decided to call it a night.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. "I mean, it's not quite finished."

"No, that's okay. I only have a few inches left. I'll finish at lunch."

Ginny nodded and they stood up.

"Er—goodnight," Harry spoke awkwardly.

"Goodnight."

They walked up to the staircase, kissed goodnight, and parted their separate ways.

When Harry entered his dormitory, he saw that Dean, Seamus, and Neville were asleep, but Ron lay awake on his bed, curtain not yet drawn.

Ron looked at Harry and sat up. He stared at him momentarily and opened his mouth, as though preparing to speak, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth again and sighed.

Harry decided to just ignore his meager attempts to speak, and got ready for bed. Once ready, he climbed into bed and drew his curtains to a close. Just as he began to drift off to sleep, he distinctly heard the words "I'm sorry, Harry," coming from Ron's bed. But Harry soon fell into a deep sleep, and the memory became a hazy dream.

**A/N: **Yeah, I know you love the last paragraph. Haha. Okay. Lol, sorry I love my last paragraph. ((shrug)) K, I gotta go do homework. Bye then.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: **Whoa. It's been far too long. Sorry. Okay anyways, I know this chapter is probably going to seem somewhat forced, but I was having some serious writers block…again, very sorry.

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 14

Harry's slumber continued peacefully until, suddenly, his dream about Tranfiguration was interrupted but the image of a pair of red glinting eyes, upon a ghant face with a malicious grin. The mouth opened and began to speak in the same cold, chilling voice that Harry had grown to hate.

"Hello, Potter. Surprised to see me? I thought I'd just drop by and have a little chat. So, I think I'll get right to it…what does the prophecy say?"Harry's subconscious remained silent. Voldemort couldn't seriously think that he'd tell him, did he? He must have some sort of plan.

"Not going to tell me Potter? No worry. You'll be seeing me again soon, and I won't be so forgiving next time."

Voldemort let out a cold high-pitched sinister laugh and disappeared.

Harry woke with a start, gasping and breathing heavily, letting out a slight yelp. This awoke Ron, who spoke suddenly.

"Harry?" he asked, opening his drapes and soon opening Harry's.

"Harry? What's wrong? Did you have one of those dreams?" Ron asked, now sitting next to Harry.

"Well…sort of. It was freaky. He basically visited me in my dreams and talked. He's trying to get me to tell him what the prophecy says."

Ron sighed, "I reckon we should tell Dumbledore."

"Yeah, I guess."

Ron and Harry grabbed their robes and exited through the portrait hole, heading for Dumbledore's office. They were in the middle of corridor, near Gryffindor Tower, walking in silence, when Ron spoke.

"So, he just…randomly appeared in your mind?"

"Basically. He just forced his way into my mind in the middle of my dream. He's not done yet, though. He'll come back, he—" but Harry was cut off by the sudden noise of footsteps from around the corner.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley?" McGonaggle said. "What are you doing out here? And you _better _have a good reason."

"We were going to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied quickly.

"Why? What's the matter, Potter?"

"Um…well, you know how he said to inform him immediately if I have any of those Voldemort dreams where he breaks into my head?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I just had one."

"Okay…just a second." McGonaggle whipped out her wand and shot a silver vapor, looking oddly like some sort of bird, towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore should be here in a moment."

A minute later Professor Dumbledore came striding toward them.

"Is everything alright?"

Harry nodded, "It's just that, I'm supposed to tell you about any Voldemort dreams I have, and I just had one."

"What happened?" he asked sighing.

And so Harry launched into outlining the dream for the professors. When he was finished, Dumbledore sighed.

"This is worse than I expected. Well, I suppose teaching you Occlumency will not be able to wait until Monday night. We'll have to schedual an impromptu session for tomorrow night. Be there 5:00 pm, please Harry."

Harry nodded.

"Alright. And when you go to sleep again tonight, just be sure to try and clear your mind of all thoughts."

"Yes, Professor."

The next morning, Harry awoke, with a sense of foreboding lurking in the back of his mind from when he slept. But he awoke without have had any more mind break-ins.

After breakfast Harry sat down next to Ginny in the common room, which brought back all of Ron's feelings from the day before. Things between him and Harry may have been fine in the middle of the night, but now that the action had died down, things were awkward again. Though Harry was feeling a bit more forgiving to Ron, seeing as he now had the vague recollection of him apologizing, just as Harry drifted off to sleep.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?"

"Er—do you want to play a game of chess?"

Harry sighed, "Fine."

They played chess in silence for minutes. Ron finally spoke, "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Listen, mate…"

Harry sat up and looked Ron directly in the face.

Ron continued, "I'm sorry about how I reacted. I mean…well…it's just…you've got to understand this is going to be hard for me, and all." Ron sighed deeply and continued, "I mean…I do underatstand Harry. I just worry about her, I guess. But you better be serious about her, Harry, otherwise I'll have to hex you into the next year…"

Harry smiled inwardly. "Yeah, I'm serious about her. Believe me. What else could cause me so much inner turmoil?" he joked. "And yeah, I get what you're saying. Just try not to do it again, will you? I don't want our friendship to end up worse than in our fouth year—I don't know if I could handle something like that again."

"Yeah…same here. You know, I reckon if she has to be with someone who's going to be putting her life in danger…I'm glad it's you. You guys deserve each other."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thanks." He sighed, "And you know, I've talked to her about the danger—she's absolutely fine with it. She's already in danger anyway, after going to the Department of Mysteries."

Ron nodded.

Harry and Ron continued with their game of chess.

Around fifteen minutes later, Ginny walked into the common room. She plopped down into the armchair directly next to Harry, furtively grabbing his hand.

"Hey Gin," Harry greeted hey, all smiles.

"Hi."

"Where were you earlier?" he asked.

Ginny replied, "Oh I was out by the lake studying for my Transfiguartion test with Luna. We're in the same class."

"You already have a test?"

"OWL year," Ginny stated dully, shrugging.

The group sat talking for quite some time.

Before Harry knew it, it was nearly 5:00 pm. He was slightly on edge, nervously awaiting his first proper Occlumency lesson. At 4:50 he headed out of Gryffindor Tower and went to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door and slowly entered. Dumbledore waved him in, motioning to sit in his usual spot in front if the headmaster's desk.

"Hello Harry. If you're ready, I think we'll begin."

Harry nodded.

"Now Harry, close your eyes and think of a blank black area. Try to lock away all your thoughts."

Harry concentrated with the mental strength he could muster and boxed away all the memories he could.

"Now Harry, I'm going to attempt to break into your mind. Do not use your wand this time. Just resist in anyway possible with your mind. Try your hardest to concentrate on the blank picture in you head."

"Legimins," Dumbledore muttered.

Harry could feel something prying at his mind, but he did his best to hold his memories tight in his locked boxes. He shielded his mind with his entire mind, concentrating hard on the blank picture. He felt Dumbledore's prying lift. Harry opened his eyes.

"Very good, Harry. But that was the easy way. Now I will attempt to enter you mind again, this time forcefully."

Dumbledore cast the spell again, attempting to break into Harry's mind. Harry did well at first, resisting the attempt well, but after a few moments, Dumbledore broke through. Memories flashed before his eyes. Sirius falling through the ragged veil…laughing and joking with Ginny, guessing passwords for his father's diary…sitting alone in his cupboard, staring at the spider webs, tears rolling down his cheek as a young boy…Harry and Ginny's first kiss…

The memories stopped flashing as Harry tried to fight Dumbledore more. Dumbledore, noticing Harry's resistance to him seeing his personal memories, lifted the spell.

Harry sighed.

"That was a very good first attempt Harry," said Dumbldore.

Dumbledore continued this for a few more attempts, receiving the same results.

"I think that's all for tonight. Use the techniques I taught you earlier before you sleep every night."

Harry nodded and exited the office.

Dinner was delicious but pasted quickly. The four friends were heading back to the common room. Harry and Ginny were holding hands, but not in a flashy way. But, sadly enough, someone noticed that definitely was not welcome to. There was a sneering noise behind them.

"Oh, so Potter's finally dating the muggle-lover's daughter, huh? I knew it would happen. She's been in love with him ever since she saw the guy! How anyone could ever love someone like Potter is beyond me…" Malfoy sneered. Pansy Parkinson giggles shrilly beside him.

What happened next went quickly, before anyone realized what Ginny was doing. She had released Harry's hand, ran over to Draco, and punched him right in the face, leaving him whimpering on the floor.

"Nice," said Harry.

"Why thank you!" Ginny replied, grabbing his hand again, and continuing on. They left Draco on the floor with Pansy crying all over him. The group smirked and continued on their way.

The group entered the common room and sat down in their usual squishy armchairs near the fire. Ginny was staring into space, but soon saw a new notice on the bulletin board:

Notice to All 3rd Years and Above:

The next Hogsmeade weekend is October 31st.

"Ooh," Ginny began, "the Hogsmeade trip! It's not too far off."

Harry smiled. He and Ginny could make it a "date." Their first.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly, with all the homework they had. By Monday they were exhausted. But, sadly, the professor's didn't care about that. So the week carried on with extreme amounts of homework.

Before Harry knew it was Wednesday, the day of Quidditch try-outs. They were to be that evening at 5:00 pm. At 4:30 Harry was impatiently and nervously pacing the common room. Ginny was sitting in a chair tapping her feet apprehensively. Ron stood, leaning against the wall, twiddling his thumbs quickly. Hermione sat patiently in a chair by the fire, reading _Advanced Arithmancy and How to Use it in Life_.

At 4:45 Harry, Ron, and Ginny could not bear it any longer, and went ahead down towards the pitch. They changed into their robes and sat waiting patiently for everyone to arrive.

By 5:10, everyone who planned on trying out had arrived and were awaiting instructions.

"Okay, well, hi, I'm Harry, the Gryffindor Team Captain. Um…so, if we could have the current team members right here by me, please?"

Ron, Katie Bell, Jack Slopper, and Andrew Kirke walked over to Harry amd stood next to him. Ginny stayed still, a look of indecisiveness upon her face.

"Erm…Harry?" she began, "Should I just stay over here?"

"Oh…um…yeah, I guess that's fine, Gin." Ginny nodded. "Okay then. Let's have the chasers first." Harry smiled sneakily at Ginny. Ginny grinned right back at him.

The students trying out for chaser grabbed their brooms hurriedly.

"Now, I want all of you—within the next five minutes—score as many goals as you can. Here's the quaffle. Go." Harry blew his whistle.

The try-outs for chaser went smoothly. Ginny scored the most goals out of everyone, she was great. Harry knew she would be. The second best was another girl—a fourth year—by the name of Alyssa, also in Gryffindor. She had red hair and freckles. Alyssa wasn't quite at the level as Ginny, but still very good. The rest who had tried out weren't all that great, but made an effort, all the same. After five minutes Harry blew the whistle again. The chasers flew back down to the ground and stared intently at Harry.

"Well, everybody, that was great. You all did a phenomenal, but sadly, only two for you can make it. So, congratulations and welcome to the team to—Alyssa Nork and Ginny Weasley!"

The two girls squeeled excitedly. They linked arms and started dancing around and chanting.

"We got on the team! We got on the team! We got on the team! We got on the team! We got on the team…"

Harry looked at Ron and they burst into laughter. Ginny looked at Harry and shrugged, smiling widely at him. Harry smiled back and shook his head in laughter.

Everyone soon headed upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. The team decided to throw a "Welcome to the Team" party for the new members. Harry and Ginny both headed down towards the kitchens to get some food. Harry tickled the pear, and the couple was allowed in.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby quickly squeeked.

"Hello Dobby," Harry greeted him gleefully.

"So this is Dobby?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

Harry nodded.

"What can Dobby get for Harry Potter, sir?"

Harry thought for a bit and said, "Anything is fine, Dobby, we're having a party up in the Gryffindor common room."

Dobby's tennis ball-sized eyes lit up.

"Would Mr. Harry Potter sir like a Wheezy Tin Special?"

Harry assumed he meant "Weasley Twin."

"That's fine Dobby."

The house elves quickly rushed about and within a matter of moments, their food was ready.

Harry took it, along with Ginny. They were headed out the door when Dobby squeeked, "Bye Mr. Harry Potter sir and—" Dobby broke off.

"Ginny," Harry informed him.

The couple waved and left the kitchens.

They headed up to the common rooms with their hands full of as much food as they could carry. Harry looked over and smiled at Ginny. Ginny did not smile back. Harry stopped walking, so Ginny stopped also, looking inquisitively at her.

"Gin? What's wrong? Are you mad at me or something?"

"Well…" Ginny began.

Harry's face fell. What could she be mad about? He didn't want their relationship to have problems….They had only just gotten together.

"You see, Harry…well…it's just that, ever since the try-outs…something's been troubling me…"

"What is it?" asked Harry.

Ginny sighed and spoke quickly. "You didn't pick me just because I'm your girlfriend…did you, Harry?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He thought it must have been something much more serious than this, but luckily it was not.

"Of course not Gin! You're an amazing chaser! You really were the best one out there! I promise I would never just pick you because you're my girlfriend. You were just great!"

Ginny smiled inwardly. "Yeah…okay…"

"Ginny…I promise," Harry stated solemnly.

Ginny nodded. "Okay."

The two made their way up to common room. The party was enjoyable—and a little rowdy—, lasting to nearly 1:00 am. They had butterbeers, creams of every kind, rolls, treacle fudge, and much more. At around 12:30, Harry went to bed. The party was still wild. As he lied in bed, he could still hear the rilesome noise.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Yep, it's that time again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP.**

Chapter 15

The next week passed Harry by in a complete whirlwind. He was nearly blown over with the extravagant amount of homework he received. He was given essays, reports, projects, spells to practice, and more.

One Wednesday morning, the foursome headed to breakfast in the Great Hall, arrived, and took their usual seats. Harry had recently informed Dumbledore of when the first D.A. meeting would be taking place, so that the headmaster could make an announcement about it. The breakfast soon appeared and everyone dug in.

"Attention everyone," Dumbledore began, the sonorous spell on his voice, "I would like to inform you all that if you have any interest in joining the Defense Association, also known as the D.A., please know that the first meeting will be taking place tonight. For any more information, such as the whereabouts and time, please see Mr. Harry Potter for details."

The heads of hundreds of students turned in Harry's direction.

"That will be all, please continue with your breakfast."

All day people came up to Harry, asking for the time and place of the meeting. He gave the information out keenly, happy to have more members, but after a time, it began to get annoying. It looked like there were going to be a lot of students at that night's meeting. Many of the students Harry did not even recognize.

During his classes, students continuously whispered to him for more information, causing the teachers to grow annoyed and deduct points. Though his fellow Gryffindor's didn't seem to mind losing points all that much. Perhaps it was because they were some of the people whispering to Harry, helping along the process of losing points,

That afternoon, during Transfiguration McGonnagle lost it.

"Can't you get them to shut-up, Potter?" she yelled. "Would you like me to let you make a little speech, so they will all be quiet and let me teach my CLASS?" She took a deep steadying breath and continued teaching, ignoring all of the shocked stares she was getting, as though she had said nothing out of the ordinary.

His last class of the day, Herbology, was exactly the same as the others. This year, the Gryffindor's had the class with the Hufflepuffs, once again. Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot continuously whispered to Harry about the night's meeting.

"Psst, hey Harry!" Ernie whispered excitedly.

Harry sighed and replied, "What Ernie?"

"What's tonight's meeting about?"

"You'll find out tonight, Ernie," he said dully.

"But, come on, Harry…"

"No Ernie," he said firmly.

That night at dinner, Dumbledore made another announcement about the meeting.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore began, clearing his throat, "Please, everyone remember that tonight is the first meeting for the Defense Association at 7:00 pm. Anyone wishing to attend is welcome." With that, the headmaster sat down and motioned for everyone to continue their dinner.

After Harry had finished his dinner, he hurried up his dormitory to gather his things and rushed over to the Room of Requirement. He was, luckily, the first to arrive. He paced back and forth three times, concentrating hard on what he needed.

_A room where we can learn how to defend ourselves. Bigger than the one we had last year. _

And suddenly, a door appeared. Harry grinned and opened it quickly. The room was much like it had been a year earlier, but was expanded tremendously. The shelves full of useful books remained. _I wish there was a desk for me to sit at, _Harry thought. So, suddenly, an enormous oak desk appeared at the back of the room. Harry smiled, grabbed a book entitled _The Dark Arts: What You're Up Against_.

A few minutes later, in walked Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was too absorbed in his book to notice their entrance.

"_Hem hem," _Ginny cleared her throat like Professor Umbridge. Harry's head shot up in fear. He saw Ginny and relaxed.

"Oh, sorry, hey guys. I was…preoccupied," he stated. "Anyway, I was wondering if you guys, along with a few others I've chosen, could help me out with tonight's meeting."

"How?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ron," Hermione began, "There are obviously many more students than last year. So, I'm guessing Harry wants some help catching up the one's who weren't part of it last year. Am I correct Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I wanted you guys, Neville, and Luna to help out."

"Oh, well that's a good idea," Hermione smiled.

"Thanks."

Within a few minutes, many people had arrived. There were about 75 people in there by the time everyone had arrived. Harry was overwhelmed. He blew his whistle a few times, and the room fell silent.

"Hi, as I guess you all know, I'm Harry Potter. The meeting will start in a minute, but first, I'd like Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, up here please."

Neville and Luna looked slightly surprised, but made their way up nonetheless.

"Hey guys, well, today's meeting, at the beginning, is basically going to be a time to catch everyone up. I don't think we have anyone under third year at this meeting—the others were probably too scared—so, I doubt it will be too much of a problem. So, I was wondering if you five could help me catch them up? I was thinking we could divide them into five groups—one of us teaching each group. I was thinking we could divide them by years. Is that okay with you guys?"

They all nodded, even Neville—though he did look quite nervous and was sweating a bit.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" he asked.

"Of course! Why would I ask you if I didn't believe that all five of you could do it?"

Neville shrugged and mumbled something about not knowing.

The students divided up into groups: The 3rd years were with Neville and Luna, the 4th years were with Ginny, the 5th years were with Ron, the 6th years with Hermione, and the 7th years were with Harry.

"Okay," said Harry, walking over to Hermione, "I'm thinking we should just see where they're at and work on from there. Does that sound good?" She nodded, so Harry walked over to everyone else, one by one, informing them.

Harry walked back over to his group, blew his whistle and said, "Well…you know what to do…let's start."

"Well," he began, addressing the seventh year students, "I'm assuming you've al mastered the disarming charm by now," he said, motioning towards the 3rd years who were practicing it.

There was a slight bit of laughter at this and they all nodded.

"Right, so, I know this is fairly basic, but I tend to notice that not everyone truly has the basics down, so, with that said, we'll be starting with the Reductor Curse."

There were a few slight groans—which made Harry smile slightly—and most everyone nodded. They then began to practice. Most everyone did alright, but there were a couple of students who struggled a bit. But after a bit of practice, everyone got it down eventually.

There were shouts of the Reductor Curse, the Disarming Charm, the Shield Charm, the Full Body-Bind Curse, and the Vanishing Spell, all across the room.

After a bit more practicing of the Reductor Curse, Harry decided it was time for them to move on. He summoned a few cushions from the corner of the room.

"Well, that was good, so I think it's time to move on the stunning."

A few of the students grinned and others nodded.

After a few moments of giving out instructions and setting up, shouts of _"Stupefy!" _could be heard from all over. Most students did well at this, but there was a bit of struggle from a couple students.

"_Stupefy!" _Cho Chang shouted. Her partner froze and fell to the floor.

"_Ennernvate,"_ she said, trying to awake her partner, but, instead, managed to set the floor on fire.

"Oh no!" she vanished the fire with the wave of her wand.

"_Ennervate,"_ said Harry, awaking her partner.

"Sorry Harry!" said Cho, "I told you last year! You make me nervous!"

"Er—yeah…that's okay," he replied.

Harry glanced over at Ginny, who was staring at him with a gleam in her eye. Harry sighed and tried to smile at her, but she would not smile back.

After about forty-five more minutes, the students were almost done catching up, but it seemed they were out of time. Harry sighed and blew his whistle. The houts of spells died away quickly and soon everyone was looking at Harry.

"Well guys, that was great, but we don't have anymore time. We were going to do something else, but there isn't enough time. But, before you go, I think it would be a good idea for everyone to write their names, house, and year down on this piece of parchment, just so we know everyone that was here. Okay?"

There were scattered nods and "Okays" from all around. So, the students went up, one by one, and wrote down there name, house, and year.

Once everyone finished, Harry said, "You're all free to go."

Everyone left except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They cleaned up a bit and then looked at the list of students. They went through student to student, occasionally making comments such as, "Oh, that name sounds familiar" or "Oh, I know him, he helped me with my homework once." They were almost all the way down the list when they came across two interesting names:

_Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, 6th year_

_Maggie Brown, Slytherin, 6th year_

"Slytherin?" said aloud. _"Slytherin?"_

Harry nodded. "Hmm….I guess we have to give them a chance…"

"Why?" Ron asked. "I say we kick them out now!"

"Ronald!" said Hermione sternly, "We don't even know them! We can't just kick them out because of there house! What about inner-house unity?"

"Hermione, we've been through this," Ron sighed exasperatedly, "If that means us Gryffindors are supposed to get matey with the Slytherins, it's _not _going to happen!"

Hermione let out a huff of frustration.

"I say we give them a chance," Ginny said quietly, who had hardly spoken since the end of the meeting. Harry thought he knew why.

"Yeah, I agree," said Harry.

Hermione nodded approvingly. Ron sighed, defeated, but said nothing.

After a few more minutes, Ron and Hermione left, but both Ginny and Harry lagged behind.

"Hey Gin, come sit down," said Harry quietly. Ginny nodded slightly, and they both sat down on two cushions that had been used earlier for stunning.

"Gin, are you okay?" Harry asked.

Ginny remained silent but gave an unconvincing nod.

"Gin…please…talk to me….Is this about Cho?"

Ginny glared at Harry with the upmost hatred she could muster.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so busy _flirting _with her, then you would know!"

Harry sighed. _Yep,_ he thought, _It's definitely Cho._

"Gin…"

She turned away from him.

"Gin…Gin, please listen to me…"

He grabbed her shoulder lightly and she turned around, fresh tears glistening her eyes.

"Ginny…you _know_ I don't like Cho anymore."

"How do I know that, Harry?" she asked.

"Gin, I haven't liked her for a long time. That whole mess ended a long time ago. She was never right for me…you are."

Harry pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and wiped away her tears. "Gin, you know you're overreacting, right?" Ginny sighed a nodded.

"Sorry...I just don't want to share you," she said, smirking.

Harry grinned, "Possessive much?"

"Just a bit," she said, now smiling.

Harry sighed, "I _am_ sorry though," he added.

Ginny nodded, and then a slightly evil-looking grin came over her face.

"Uh…why are you grinning?" asked Harry.

Ginny smirked slightly, "Oh well, I just know what to do if Cho needs reminding that you're mine."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

Ginny grinned, "This." She instantly pounced, nearly jumping on top of Harry to kiss Harry.

Harry's eyes widened, but he then relaxed, enjoying the simple pleasures of the Room of Requirement.

Morning came too soon the next day for Harry. He was exhausted after staying up so late talking with Ginny in the Room of Requirement and then finishing up his Charms and Potions essays.

Ron awoke earlier than Harry and spent a strangely long amount of time getting ready, and was ready to go when Harry finally struggled out of bed. Harry hurriedly threw on some robes, not bothering to even attempt to flatten out his hair, leaving it sticking out wilder than usual. Ron and Harry met up with Hermione and Ginny as they walked out of the portrait hole.

"Uh…hey Hermione," Ron said awkwardly.

Hermione looked at him quizzically, "Hey Ron. Hey Harry."

"Hey Hermione. Hey Ginny," Harry yawned sleepily. "Snape had better not have some intricate potion planned for today because I'm just so sleepy…I know I'll mess it up somehow."

"You'll do fine," Ginny reassured him, affectionately trying to smoothen his hair.

Though Ron seemed to have taken no notice of this, Hermione did, and smiled slightly.

After breakfast, Harry met up with Neville. Neville seemed to be feeling especially down today. He kept dropping his books and then not seeming to notice and almost tripping on them.

"Okay Neville, what's wrong? I mean I know we never exactly look forward to seeing Snape, but he's not that bad."

"Oh it's not Snape, Harry, it's Trevor!" Neville exclaimed.

"Trever?" Harry wondered what was wrong with Neville's toad. "What's the matter with him?"

"He's sick Harry, real sick. He keeps coughing up this yellowish stuff. It's kind of gross and I'm really worried." Neville looked miserable. "I'm afraid it's all my fault."

"How could it be your fault?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I don't know…it usually is."

Harry felt a sudden stab of pity for him. Then he had an idea as they walked into class. "I know Neville. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I are going to visit Hagrid this weekend. Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Hagrid could help you with Trevor."

Neville's face brightened at the prospect and he started to say something but was immediately quieted by Snape. "Quiet Longbottom! It is bad enough for you and Potter to be late, so please do not disturb class anymore."

Harry's sleepiness and grouchiness got the better of him. "We're _not_ late. Malfoy walked in two seconds before us, and I don't hear you grouching at _him_ for being late."

"That will be quite enough Mr. Potter," Snape said in his usual cold voice. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and fifty more if you don't watch your mouth and the future."

Harry was about to tell him exactly what he thought of him, but he felt Neville tap the back of his arm, and he took the hint.

Soon after the lesson started, Harry and Neville were both dismayed to learn that Snape had planned a dreadfully hard lesson for them. Neville was so worried about Trevor and what his Gran would say that he kept pouring the wrong mixtures in his cauldron at the wrong times. Harry was so tired that he kept accidentally knocking over the ingredients and having to get more. Needless to say, Snape was not happy with either of them by the end of class and they were both eager to leave.

Harry had charms next with Ron and Hermione. He did okay with the newest charm that they were learning, mainly because Ron and Hermione helped him through most of it.

"Man, I'm sure glad today's Friday," Harry said. "I'm going to bed early tonight and leaving my homework for Sunday since we'll probably be visiting Hagrid most of the day."

"Harry I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Hermione warned.

"Oh can it Hermione. Let Harry rest tonight," Ron said. "He has to run Quidditch practice tomorrow night and don't you want to visit Hagrid?"

"Oh that reminds me," Harry said. "I invited Neville to go with us because he needs Hagrid to look at Trevor. He's sick."

"Oh, well that's a good idea," prompted Hermione.

Harry nodded, "Yeah I guess," he said, collapsing into a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room. He nearly fell asleep just sitting there but was jerked into consciousness by Ginny suddenly plopping into his lap.

"Whazamatter?"

Ginny pushed his hair back. "Are you okay? You're really not looking so good."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just so exhausted."

Ginny kissed him quickly on the forehead. "You want to go take a nap before dinner?"

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. "I like the way you think, Gin."

Ginny laughed, gave him a quick hug and a kiss, and shooed him off to his dormitory for a nap.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Harry went up to his dormitory to sleep nearly right after dinner and awoke the next morning feeling fairly relaxed and refreshed.

He and Ron got up fairly early because of Quidditch practice and met Ginny walking down to the Great Hall.

"So what do you have planned for practice today, Harry?" Ron asked curiously. "I think it's so cool you're the new captain, though you'd better not turn into an Oliver Wood. I've heard a lot about him from Fred and George."

Harry smiled slightly. "I won't. I'll be busy enough trying to keep up with school and plan DA meetings without spending hours thinking up pep talks or calling special practices in the rain with one day's notice. As for today, we're going to just go over the basics. We have about a month--maybe more--to prepare for our first match."

They quickly finished eating and then went back to their rooms to grab their brooms. Once on their way, they met Cho in the hall.

"Hey, Harry," Cho said, beaming at him. "I loved the last D.A. meeting," she gushed.

"Thanks," Harry said, hardly glancing at her. He grabbed Ginny's hand and they kept walking, leaving a frowning Cho behind them.

"Let's hurry," Harry said five minutes later, clutching his Firebolt as they walked out of the portrait hole. "I want to get there first."

"Relax Harry," Ron said to his best friend, holding his Cleansweep Seven. "You still have twenty minutes."

"Wait for us!"

The trio turned around and saw Hermione and Neville, holding Trevor tightly, rushing toward them.

"We want to come watch your first practice," Hermione said smiling. "Then we can all head over to Hagrid's." Neville nodded.

"Okay, great," Harry said. "Let's go then."

They got there about ten minutes later, and Harry was pleased to see that they were the first one's there. It was a cloudy, but warm, day, perfect Quidditch weather. Hermione and Neville went to sit in the stands and Harry opened the box containing the bludgers, quaffle, and snitch. Of course they were still strapped in so they didn't fly everywhere. About five minutes later, Katie Bell showed up, followed by Jack Slopper. Andrew Kirke showed up next and Alyssa Nork about a minute after him with, surprisingly, Madame Hooch. Harry allowed his team to fly around for moment while he went to talk to her.

"Uh…hi Madame Hooch…" Harry mumbled, wondering why she was here.

"I suppose you are wondering why I am here, aren't you, Potter?" she asked, seeming to read his mind.

"Uh yeah…yeah I am."

"I have been asked by the Headmaster to oversee all of your practice," she explained.

"But…why?" Harry asked, very confused. "Has something happened?"

"I am afraid that this is not my place to discuss this with you, Potter," Madame Hooch said, with a note of finality in her voice that made it clear to Harry that it would be of no use to argue. "The Headmaster did seem to realize that you would want to know the reason for this, and he said that he would inform you completely at your next lesson with him. He is currently out of town for two days. Now I suggest you start practice."

Harry nodded, and noticed that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all shooting him curious looks. He mouthed "later" and motioned for his team to dismount their brooms and huddle around him.

"Okay team, I'm not going to bore you with a long pep talk except to say that I'm really excited about this season. I'm confident that we have an edge in out talent level over the others and I think we can keep the Quidditch Cup in our house!" Harry yelled, with a lot of enthusiasm. Ron whistled and Katie and Ginny clapped.

"Are there any questions before we begin?" Harry asked, ready to get the practice started.

Alyssa Nork spoke up, "Why is Madame Hooch here?"

"That is not for you to know," Harry said shortly, not wanting to let on to that fact that he didn't know himself. Alyssa looked taken aback and did not say anything more.

"Okay then. Any more questions?" When no one spoke up, Harry continued. "As you all probably know, our first match is against Ravenclaw, in about month." Harry pulled out a Write-Away quill from his robes, a complimentary one given to him by Fred and George from their joke shop. They would never let him buy anything there, as it was him who had funded the store in the first place. Harry especially liked this quill though, because it could write on any surface and erase with a flick of your wand.

He started to write on the grass. "This is how they usually set up, and I figure we'll set up against them like this." Harry kept writing, explaining as he went. After everyone understood it, or so they said they did, he erased it.

"Mount your brooms," Harry ordered, "and let me see how you set up." He found that they set it up satisfactory for the most part, only moving Alyssa slightly to the left and Jack about two feet higher.

"Good job," he said. "I'm going to let all of the balls out now and we're going to set up the first play I showed you… and Jack and Andrew," he smiled in an exasperated way, "you both forgot your Beaters' bats on the ground."

They both hurrdily flew down to retrieve them, blushing furiously. Harry noticed Katie and Ginny both stifling laughs. He waited until Andrew and Jack were both back in their positions. He let out the quaffle first, then the bludgers, and finally the snitch. Harry then mounted his own broom and signaled for them to start. Though the snitch _was_ out, Harry spent most of the time calling out plays and observing his team, catching the snitch occasionally. After about two hours of this Harry caught the snitch for good and instructed the rest of the team to bring the bludgers and quaffle back to him. As he strapped all of the balls back into the case, and congratulated his team on a good practice, he reflected that it really _had_ been a good practice, and he was pleased with his team's performance.

He then met up with his friends, and they were on their way to Hagrid's.


End file.
